Pokemon High!
by Naso
Summary: After a year off for training rules state that Ash, Misty, and Brock must return to school. What about Ash's journey?! What about Misty? Serious take on twerpshipping here.
1. Pokemon High

Hello everyone! Just a little note from the author to you readers out there. I am not a very big fan of Pokemon to say the truth. Frankly if it wasn't plastered on T.v. so much I wouldn't ever see it, and I never got around to beating silver. It's sadly one of those Animes that doesn't seem to grow up. Then I had a thought one day. I had heard in the world of Pokemon you get one year off of school to train, and then you would have to go back? Frankly I have no friggen clue as to how true that is, but it put a good idea for a story in my head. What if. Ash and company had to go back to school? I mean they've had more than a years worth in episodes haven't they? I dunno, but you get the point. This is an Ash and Misty fic, or as I have heard it cutely called Twerpshipping. Well whatever try and enjoy it. I wrote it for all the ppl out there who adore Pokemon for more than just something to watch while your other show is having commercials. I hate to sound like I dislike the show, because I really think it's kawaii! Also I heard Brock was fifteen, and that a trainer gets there liscence at age twelve. I'm assuming in my writing that Brock is seventeen, and the 'twerps' are just turning fifteen.  
  
~Naso  
  
  
  
"What good is a life's work if you don't have a life?"  
  
-Nall/Lunar Silver Star Story-  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- YRHS (Yellow Rat High School)  
  
** I'm asking for a thundershock I know.**  
  
Ash leaned back in his desk at the Pewter high school. He hated his last class of the day. It was a Algebra class taught by one of the oldest teachers in the school. His name was Mr. Bearnstein and he had to be the most uptight guy Ash had ever seen. Then again when you are used to having Proff. Oak as a mentor, a lot of old people seemed uptight. Ash had taken Algebra in the junior high at Pallet town, but due to a loss of records he had to take the beginning course once again. He was doing fine in the class, but his lack of attention angered Mr. Bearnstein to no end.  
  
"Mr. Ketchum!" The old man bellowed at Ash to snap him out of his revelry, "Would you please come here for a second?" Ash jumped in his seat, and almost fell out of his chair. He had been half listening to the teacher, but the sudden outburst still scared the crap out of him. "Yes Mr. Bearnstein, I'm sorry sir." Ash said and headed to the head of the room. As he went up to the teacher Mr. Bearnstein sat at his desk and started to write out a hall pass for the young man. "Please go outside, and return that. yellow rat to it's pokeball." The teacher said in harsh tones. Ash looked out the window and growned.  
  
'She followed me again.' Ash thought as he saw Pikachu on the window sill looking into the room in curiousity. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't even know she had followed me. Can I just leave her there since she isn't disturbing anyone? I mean I haven't even noticed her." He asked his hostile faced teacher, and then he flashed his most winning smile to try and seal his apology. No dice. "Whether or not that rat bothers you isn't my business." The teacher told his young freshman, "The fact is I can't stand those stupid animals, and I want you to go put it in it's ball."  
  
Ash looked back out the window hoping Pikachu had missed the comment. Then he saw the electricity flowing from her cheeks. 'Time to diffuse the situation.' Ash though quiet literally. "Frankly sir, it's an insult to me and my pokemon for you to use such an improper term to desrcibe Pikachu, and furthermore you should thank me for being so civil as she is most likely going to barbeque you if you ever say that again. I would suggest you not be so uncuth in the future when talking about things you know nothing about." Ash said, and he grinned as he saw the vein appear in the teachers neck. This was gonna be fun.  
  
"ASH KETCHUM!" He shouted as loud as he could, and this practically shook his old withered body. "Yes, sir?" Ash asked him charismatically. The teacher scribbled out what had been on the hall pass and changed it so it would get the boy to the office. "You will go to the office." Mr. Bearnstein told him, "and if you don't take that ANIMAL with you I will personally call the pound. Is that understood?" Ash grinned as he noticed the class starting to giggle. They knew exactly what Ash was going to say. "Umm. sir? You should actually call the Pokemon center if you want Pikachu." Ash started, and his teacher about blew up in his anger.  
  
"OUT!" the man yelled at Ash and the boy happilly replied. Ash grabbed the note, and slung his books into his bag before hefting it over his shoulder and signalling to Pikachu. The pokemon at the window shrugged, and hopped off the cill with a wave to the class as it, and it's owner, dissapeared from sight in seaconds. The room was left rolling in laughter. Meanwhile, as soon as Ash was in the hall he kicked open a side door, and caught the yellow pokemon that jumped into his arms. In a long accustomed habit the mon' climbed onto his shoulder and pulled a hat it was carrying over Ash's head. The Pokemone League emblem was visable from behind as the mouse pokemon had pulled the cap on backwards.  
  
Mrs. Allison typed at her desk quietly in the office when she heard a shout. She sighed to herself, and realized just what was going on. It was a half an hour before school released. "Brock." She said and signalled the senior over to her. Brock had been held back a year after his trip with Ash and Misty, and he was only now in his senior year, even though he was well over seventeen and the year was still fresh. "I believe." Mrs. Allison said to him calmly, "That mister Ketchum will need an escort home today as well."  
  
Brock just shrugged his shoulders. "I need the extra credit here in the office Mrs. A, and besides. you know Ash isn't going to go home even if I sicked Onix on him." He said matter of factly. The old women just chuckled. Knowing Mr. Bearnstein he had said something nasty about one of Ash's pokemon, and if thus was the case. then the school would just send the 'disgruntled' student home without punishment. If a teacher was insulting a trainer's pokemon, the trainer was allowed to speak in the defense of the pokemon, so long as it was civil. She had never known Ash to lose his cool when dealing with someone as short tempored as Mr. Bearnstein.  
  
As she finished typing her documents up, she quickly filled out a sign out form as Ash walked into the office. "Hello Mrs. A!" Ash greeted her warmly, "You did something with your hair. it looks good." Ash wasn't the type to give false praise, even if he could charm a snake once in a while. The women smiled at him. This caused light wrinkles to show on her face under her white hair. "You know Ash, flatery gets you nowhere with us old ladies." She said and smirked at the boy. Ash only widdened his grin. "You know I only say the truth, and that's what the elders wish to hear from the youth." Ash said to her. She handed him the slip of paper in a kind of concession. "You never seem to get tongue tied around those you know how to outwit, do you Ketchum?" Brock mused from the side, "Although I would like to look at Misty's grades, since you can't even talk straight to her."  
  
Ash fumed, and Brock grinned. "I talk better, and about more serious things with her than anyone Brock." Ash exclaimed. he was back to his old self. "Serious things. like the dance coming up at the end of the month?" Brock asked still amused. Ash looked at Brock in shock. 'Shit! Busted.' Ash mentally kicked himself in the ass before he continued to talk to Brock. "Look, on that note Brock. I might be taking a girl, but I'd need to go with an older girl if I was going to get into the dance. Could you talk to me about this later tonight?" He asked, and then walked out before the stunned Brock could answer. Mrs. Allison only chuckled. 'Ash was thinking things through for once.' She though amused by the boy.  
  
Once outside the school Ash withdrew one of his oldest pokemon in it's pokeball and hurled it onto the school lawn. "Pidgeot I choose you!" He crowed as the ball erupted in red light releasing the winged wonder. He had gotten Pidgeot back after he began school again over a year ago. The road between Pallet and Pewter required a flying type, and Ash had been quick to obtain his Pidgeot as it was his best airborn ride. Then again, he wasn't headed to Pallet. "Pidgeot." He said softly as he petted the birds soft feathered neck, "You want to go see Misty again?" Pidgeot squaked at this, but not for the reason you might think.  
  
Making it to Cerulean city in under twenty minutes required it to break the sound barrier, and that always gave the bird a cheap thrill. Ash smiled as Pidgeot lowered itself to it's knees, and Ash got on it's back. Gripping tight he shoughted out in a loud yell and the two were off. Brock had watched them go, and only took slight pleasure in noticing the town they were headed to. Ash was going to see Misty after school again. He laughed and got back to office work.  
  
Misty Waterflower was taking the days attendance to the main office of Cerulean city for her last class of the day, and she strayed outside the main school doors as the bell rang releasing school only ten minutes later. She saw an ominous shadow pass overhead, and she walked out to the practice football field behind the parking lot to meet her guest. After a small adventure with a few cars, and a powerful gust attack weeks ago, she had found out that Pidgeot wasn't used to the city again yet. The two teens had agreed to meet at the football field ever since.  
  
She wandered onto the field, and she laughed as she saw Ash burying his head in Pidgeot's soft neck feathers. The bird adored Ash so much it came back to him after over a year apart, and Ash loved that bird as well. She jumped out of her revelry when a little yellow mouse poked it's head out of her jacket she was wearing over her sailor fuku. It was a ominous jacket that used to be worn by a certain pokemon master, a title Ash had earned before their year of training was up. The little Pichu squeked in delight to see it's serigant father and jumped up to Misty's shoulder in a fashion it's mother mimicked nearby on the other teens shoulder.  
  
Pikachu had come home to Ash sometime after his return home, and later they had found out she was pregnant. When she refused to battle and hid away with Delia for a few days Ash finnaly figured it out. Pikachu had delivered a litter of three baby Pichus days later, and Misty was shocked when Ash had insisted that Misty take one. He had felt she needed a pokemon that could deal with her Psyduck properly. "Hi Ash." She said happilly as he had lifted his head when the first soft cry of 'Pichu!' rang through the air. "Hiya Mist." He said greeting her with a smile of his own. He had worn his school uniform as well, but unlike Misty he had already changed out of it partially. He still had the black pants on, but he had put the black long sleeve shirt around his waste. He still had his hat on backwards, and Misty thought he looked pretty cute with his tight black tee on as well. Ash had grown considerably in his early teens, and he had recently put some muscle on as well when Brock got him into the Pewter city football team.  
  
This of course was no small task for a twerp freshman. She laughed as she remembered going to his first starting game. He had played at defensive end, and the quarterback had just laughed at him. When the insult twerp was thrown though, Ash had demonstrated how a tackle attack should be demonstrated with a rather bit of excessive force. She wished Cyndaquill had been out to take notes. One of the Pewter players managed to grab the fumble before it flew through the endzone after the sack at the thirty yard line.  
  
Ash looked at her curiously and she just sighed happilly. "I was remembering your first football game." Misty explained, "O.k. twerp?" Ash seemd to grow angry at the name, but then he recalled the day in question and broke out laughing. "Hey Misty could you come with me to Pallet today?" He asked her suddenly deadpan. She agreed with a nod of the head, and she took out Noctowl. Ash had leant the bird to her about a year ago when he put Pidgeot back in his front six. It was pratically hers now, but it was considered a loan. She expected to get to Pallet in less than a half an hour. It turns out Ash's pokemon were up to that challenge as twenty five minutes later they were greeting Delia at Ash's front door.  
  
"Hello honey!" Delia chirped at her teenager, "Hello to you two Misty it's so nice to see you. I take it Ash had an argument with Mr. Bearnstein again?" Misty and Ash just exchanged a look and smiled. Ash had told Misty about it in flight, and Pichu had even piped up in joy when Ash had explained how he told off the old grump. Misty then turned to Ash. "I forgot to tell you Ash, I decided on a name for Pichu. Since you call the other two Pichu and Pi-two I thought I would give this little gal a proper name. That way her mother wouldn't get upset." Pikachu ignored Ash's surprise with a good natured yip of 'Pika-pi!'. 'Misty always had more common sense than Ash.' Pikachu mentally noted for what would have to be the twelve hundreth time. "Well what did you name the little one?" Ash asked. It was her pokemon, and she could name it what she wanted after all. "Since she is always popping up out of my pocket, and since she is a good color for it. I decided to call her Poppy." Misty said with delight, and Pikachu was very happy with the name as well.  
  
Ash grinned, and Delia smiled even broader. "I guess Misty could make a good mother when she gets older if she is so good with Poppy, eh Ash?" Delia asked, and she noticed Ash turn a bright red. "I don't really notice that stuff mom." Ash said and kicked at some dirt on the ground. "Oh come on Ash!" Misty said antagonizing the boy, "You've said yourself I'm good with her, and you even made that comment when I was bringing Togepi up for all that time." Delia smiled knowingly at the two, and Ash just turned a deeper shade of red. "Anyway Misty, I'll get ya what I needed from inside then we should go." Ash said, he was quick to escape the situation. He left Pikachu with Misty, Delia, and Poppy and quickly entered the house. A minute later he returned with a set of Pokeballs. "Let's go Misty!" He called to his friend, and the two took off towards the far end of Pallet where the beach was. Ash was grinning all the way. Today he would ask her.  
  
~Fin.  
  
So whatya think? The idea with the Pichu came from another writer who has sparked my curiosity into the relm of Pokemon. I thank her for this little creative spurt, even though I have a million other things I should be writing at the moment. Next chapter involves a 'Red Gyrados' and a 'Slow Dance'. What could possibly tie the two together? Well I write strange storys, so wait patiently while I write it out. Until next time! 


	2. The Gyrados Proposel!

Okay I just got a bit of a surprise I must say. I write a chapter in a fanfic, and by the next day I get two positive reviews. This fact has brought me out of the depression I have been in over the lack of reviews my other story has had. Also, it was good to see proper criticism from any readers out there. I figure about seven ppl have read the first chapter if it has two reviews already. Anyway I would like to address one of my reviewers, and the errors they pointed out. I will also address a few questions they had. To start with. Misty may be two years older than Ash, but if she was she would get held back a year after her journey with him. Also if you paid attention I never said what grade she was in. I'm positive I said Ash was a freshman. Brock is also a senior due to some unique situations he's been in. (You'll see what I mean later.)  
  
Also like I said Ash grew in his early teens, so football would be a positbility for him. Exspecially in a small town like Pewter. If you listened closely I mentioned that Ash got Pidgeot back a year ago, and I also mentioned that he had to get his bird back for school when he went back. If you put two and two together you should have gotten four. Basically Ash and the other two have been back in school for a year now, so they are two years older than when they started their journey. Boy that makes things harder to write acurately I'll tell ya. Finnaly, I pointed out that another author had already come up with the Pichu named Poppy. I apologize for not stating that over to make sure they got proper credit. A sailor fuku, for the curious reviewers sake, is what most Japanese girls wear for a school uniform. If you have seen any anime from Sailor Moon, Ranma, to Magic Knight Rayearth you will now know what I'm talking about. If you haven't seen Sailor Moon that's ok, but if you haven't seen Rayearth or Ranma don't expect me to explain it to you. That's just disturbing to think about. Ppl who haven't seen either of those tow animes, scary thoughts. I'm now going to get on with chapter two, and maby you will appreciate my hurry to post again for you.  
  
~Naso  
  
  
  
"Hello there! I believe we've met before. Yes I'm sure of it."  
  
-Gohan/Dragonball Z-  
  
  
  
**No insults Gohan is da man!**  
  
Chapter 2- The Gyrados Proposel!  
  
Ash and Misty sat along the shore of the Pallet town beach looking out at the sea, and the horizon beyond them. "So what is it that you wanted to come out here for Ash?" Misty asked her friend, and Ash smiled. "Well, a few days ago Proff. Oak found a Lapras beached here." Ash said, "Anyway I went to check in on the thing after they captured it, and it wouldn't even eat. When I saw it though it totally recovered though." Misty didn't quiet get what Ash was saying, but she had the feeling this had something to do with their journeys a little over a year ago. "The Lapras is the same one I had caught back when we were in the Orange islands!" Ash said, and before Misty could say anything he pulled the item he had fetched from his house earlier from his pocket. It was a pokeball, and Ash let Lapras out the next moment into the blue green oceon water.  
  
Misty jumped up to meet their old friend that was now splashing around playfully in the shallow water by the beach. She waded into the water up to her hips, getting her skirt a little wet, and gave Lapras a gentle rubbing on the head. "Oh I missed you." Misty said happilly as Lapra squeled in delight to see the water trainer again. Ash smiled as he noticed the affection Misty was giving the pokemon. He had given her Poppy, and maby even Noctowl now that he thought about it in the hopes that she would show them the same affection she gave water pokemon. She never really had dissapointed him, and he was glad he had found the Pichu such a loving owner. Deep down Ash wanted her to show him that same kind of affection, because he frankly was starting to feel like Psyduck sometimes the way she treated him. Misty had become conscious of Ash staring at her, and she frowned at him. "Ash Ketchum if you just came here to get me wet and gawk at me I'm going to go home!" She said to him in an angry voice. "No way Misty, you're still scrawny as you were when I first met you." Ash said. Truth be told though, Misty had grown in ways over the last year and a half that made the young man's nose bleed.  
  
"Do you think Lapras is well enough to take us for a ride?" Misty asked the boy shyly, and Ash plastered an all too common grin over his face. "Of course!" He shouted, "THAT'S why I called ya out here Mist." Ash made a geasture to Lapras in which he picked his hat delicately off his head, and then put it in Pikachu's hands. Lapras nodded, and before the befuddled Misty could figure things out he grabbed the back of her jacket in his mouth and gently hoisted the shocked girl onto his back. Ash followed suit by truding through the water, and hoisting himself on when Lapras lowered it's head as a support. Misty stood on her knees a little shakilly from the sudden boost up on the shell of the pokemon, and Ash quickly checked on her in concern. Pikachu jumped off his shoulders just then, and he couldn't figure out why. "Misty I'm sorry are you ok?" Ash said, but then she malleted him. "You jerk what kind of stunt was that?!" She yelled at him, "You shouldn't surprise me like that!" Ash groaned and got up slowly. "Sorry Mist." He said slowly, "You ready to go? You'd better hold on, Lapras is even faster now than he was before."  
  
Misty only nodded and sat down pristinely on the Pokemon's shell. Ash kneeled in front of her and gave Lapras a go ahead thumbs up. The pokemon once again cried in delight, and soon the three occupants were treated to a wave ride that could make a jet skier envious. Misty was giggling and crying in laughter for the majority of their flight through the water, and Ash also enjoyed the ride. It lasted for almost an hour before the pokemon slowed to a crawl in the oceon water to take a break. "That was fun, thanks Ash. Thank you two Lapras!" Misty said happilly. Then, to Ash's surprise she layed down on Lapras' back and closed her eyes. "Hey, Misty why are you taking a nap?" Ash asked her nervously, and she laughed. "Lapras grew a lot while it was away Ash." She said not opening her eyes, "I'm taking advantage of that fact and relaxing. Ash thought about it, and he agreed it was a good idea. 'Then again. I came out here for another reason.' Ash thought mischeviously. He started to remove his cloths, and hearing this Misty quickly opened her eyes and sat bolt upright. "Ash what are you doing?" She asked in surprise. He just grinned at her innocently, and continued to undress.  
  
When he took his pants off however Misty was relieved to see swimtrunks. "What?" He asked her, "You think I was going to wait until summer break to go swimming?" She looked relieved and then frowned at the boy. "Well I should have known better, but I thought you were trying to pull something on me." Misty admitted, "I should have known better since it's you afterall." Ash just looked hurt. "I probably should have told you Misty. That way you could have gone swimming two." He said as an apology, "I know you like to swim." She just sighed. "Yeah, you probably want me to swim as I am." She said, "Give me a break." Ash just rubbed his head and shrugged. Then he pulled out a female swimsuit from his long sleeved shirt. "I DID get you a swimsuit Mist, but as you can see this isn't the best place to change." He said, and laughed when her face turned as red as her hair. Sure it was a nice bathing suit, but she wasn't going to change here. "You really are acting weird today." She said angrilly. He then handed her the suit and jumped in the water. "I promise not to peek." He said mischeviously. He had planned on having her change back at his house origenally, but he thought it'd be fun to toture her.  
  
He wasn't expecting the answer she gave him though. "Feel free to peek Ash." She said with an evil grin. Then she realeased two pokemon Ash recognised as the very sharp and very protective Staryu and Starmie. "If you do however you might get hurt though." Misty said as Ash decided to turn his back and swim out a ways as well, "I see you get the point." Ash groaned from his vantage which was now about fifty yards away. "That's a LAME pun MIST!" He yelled at the redhead. She just sighed and went to changing. The bathing suit he had gotten her was a very flattering one piece that was black at the bottem, and around her bust line it turned into a reddish orange that fit her hair color. It was a very nice gift despite the way Ash had given it to her. She then heard some splashing, and Staryu and Starmie started jumping to get her attention. She scowled and almost shrieked, but since the two mon' were not attacking she figured Ash was just goofing off.  
  
"You'd better not be peeking Ketchum!" She shouted, and then she finished changing. When she turned around though Ash was no where to be found. Then she noticed Pikachu, Poppy, and her other mon' were frantically and loudly jumping about in agitation. 'What the heck is going on?' She thought, and then she turned to Pikachu. "What's going on?" She asked the pokemon. Pikachu jumped and shouted 'PIIIKKKAAA!' as she pointed to the form of Ash as he re-ammearged from the water. He was shouting out in pain, and a barbed tendril was cutting into his left shoulder and arm. "ASH!!!" Misty cried, and then she and Pikachu lept into the water after the boy. Staryu and Starmie followed, and Pichu tried to as well. She however couldn't swim, and Lapras kindly plucked the little wet bundle from the water before the dear drowned in the oceon.  
  
As Misty neared Ash he was pulled under by whatever it was that had him. He chocked on water as he went under. In a panic Misty dove beneath the waves with Pikachu, and the two got a burst of speed when Staryu and Starmie arrived to serve as a pair of ferries. When the four caught up to what was pulling Ash under they saw a very angry looking Tentacool. It now had it's other tendril around the boys left leg, and Misty noticed blood in the water. She was considering what she should do, when Pikachu swam to the jellyfish pokemon with sparking cheeks. The mon' noticed the obvious threat from the yellow mouse, and slowly released Ash. Thankfully no one had escalated things to a shocking result. Misty grabbed Ash and got him to the surface, but he wasn't breathing. Lapras was there in a second, and hoisted the boys body gently onto it's shell. Misty was just considering giving him mouth to mouth when Pikachu hopped onto the boys chest. 'Pika- chuuuuuuuu!' it cried as it let out a good charge into it's owner, and Ash was instently revived. He then started spitting up some water, and Pikachu turned to Misty.  
  
Noticing the almost dissapointed look on her face Pikachu rubbed the back of it's neck in a way of apology. It was almost as if she had said 'My bad Mist.', and Misty almost laughed. She did however jump to Ash's side and was holding him while he coughed up any other pieces of the oceon that may have made it down his throat. After a while she let him go and smiled happlly as he only grinned at her. "You didn't swallow any water pokemon while you were down there?" she asked him with a slight smile, and he laughed before coughing again. "No." He said, "You would have killed me for swallowing one, but I had to spit out a Poliwag so it was close." They both shared some more nervous laughter, and then there was a long pause. Ash then started to stare at Misty in the bathing suit he had bought her. 'Well, being so close to death once makes this seem a lot less scary.' Ash thought as he prepared to ask Misty the question that had been on his mind all day. "Say Misty." He said to get her attention. "What is it Ash?" She responded, and he was happy to note he had her full attention. "I heard at the end of the month there is a dance at the school, my school. I wanted to know if you would go with me?" He asked her, and her mouth opened in surprise. "Me go with you?" she asked him still surprised. She was wondering if she had heard him right or not. "Yeah, Brock said that only seniors could attend it. I had the idea that he could ask you, and I would ask his date so that all four of us could go. That way I could go with you." Ash explained. 'Ash asked me out?' Misty thought to herself, 'This can't be right. This must be a joke. I'd have to ask ASH out if we were ever going to get anywhere. This can't be right. It must be a joke. Yeah, it's a joke. I'll make him admit it right here.' "You can't be serious." Misty said harshly, "Ash Ketchum this is the worst joke you have ever played on me. I thought we were friends!" He just looked at her in shock.  
  
She was calling it a joke? How could she be so cruel? Surely she liked him as well? Ash stared at her, and then he came up with a plan. "It isn't a joke Misty, and I can prove it two!" He declared, and she huffed at him. She was still scoffing him. "I'll tell ya what." Ash said as he prepared his trap, "I won't bug you to go with me to the dance again, unless I catch you a-." Ash broke off as he thought about a good water pokemon he could catch her that she didn't already have, or that he didn't already own. 'Aww hell.' He thought, 'I'm a master I might as well make it big and convincing.' "If I don't catch you a red Gyrados!" Ash said, "I won't ask you to go with me again ok?" Misty gaped at the young man once again. Not only had Ash proposed she go with him again, but this time he had even thrown in a red Gyrados to the claim. 'He's definitely lying now.' She thought, but she couldn't help the urge to believe him. Then Ash continued. "So what do ya say Mist? If I can bring you a red Gyrados will you go with me to the dance?" He asked he in a taunting voice.  
  
"I might." She said dryly, "I honestly think your lying, but I will let you ASK me again. WHEN you bring me that Gyrados, and I will have paint thinner on hand in case you try pulling a fast one Ash." He frowned at the way she was being difficult, but hey at least he still had a shot. "Well ok then. I guess we have come to terms." Ash said. He commanded Lapras to take them home, and as the sun set that evening Misty was on her way back to Ceruleon on the Noctowl Ash had given her. The boy couldn't help but remember the image of Misty in the swimsuit he had bought her. He also couldn't forget the way she had clung to him when he had woken up from the shock Pikachu had given him. He cringed as the wind suddenly blew across the gash on his leg, and his shoulder was aching from another wound. He walked slowly inside to tend them, and he was not sure wheather or not to be relieved or annoyed when his mother saw him. "Oh my poor dear boy!" Delia cried when she saw her mess of a son limp in the door, "Ash you poor dear come here rght now and let mommy patch you up." Ash decided on the glad to see her part as he sat down while his mom got the medical kit. A little while later he changed his mind when the first cotton swab with iodine met his cut flesh. "OOOWWWWW!!! MOM that HURTS!" Ash said whining like he was six years old. "I'm sorry son, but it must be done." Delia said while holding the squirming boy. "I think I'm old enough now where I can do it myself." Ash said in his defense. "You only say that because of the Iodine, and I know you wouldn't use it if I didn't do it so you'll have to live with me doing it." Delia said, and the topic was closed. Ash continued to squirm as his mother went about her work.  
  
~Fin.  
  
I hope you all like the second chapter. I doubt I could mess it up as much as the first given what exactly happened. Ash surprised Misty didn't he? Man how is he gonna catch a red Gyrados for her though? Well that's what the next chapter is for silly! Tentacruels are very good at paralzing what they sting I know, but Ash has been shocked by Pikachu endless times. I figured he is just about immune to paralasis by now. Anyway I wouldn't mind more reviews about the story. I'm happy to write for people when I know I have an audience. Next chapter is time for hunting. Two problems arise though! Ash is still purty stiff, and someone just might be convincing Misty that Ash won't keep his promise. Then again, will he? See ya'll soon, maybe.  
  
~Naso 


	3. Unsettling Waves

Well, I'm surprised again. Two days after I started this little fic, I have gotten enough reviews to post another chapter. I must say I'm pretty happy. After this is done I can get on to other fics. Also I was very surprised to learn that I have a reviewer who knows lees bout' Pokemon than me. The remark made was that they didn't know what I meant in chapter two about a red Gyrados. As far as I can remember that is a pokemon you catch during one of the little quests in the silver edition of the game boy game. It is a steel type I think, and I would appreciate if someone could answer that question for me before I get to the point where I have to cross that bridge. Anyway I got two reviews and posted chapter two, and now that I have four I am putting up chapter three. Keeping my current ratio I expect eight before I post chapter four. I better make this chapter good then ne? Well regardless of it's future, welcome to the present in my fanfic! Pokemon High!  
  
~Naso  
  
  
  
"You know, you're kinda cute when you smile."  
  
-Ranma/Ranma ½-  
  
  
  
**There I go with my annoying little quotes again. ;)**  
  
Chapter 4- The Water Baron  
  
Ash awoke Saterday morning to the sound of his digital alarm clock beeping into his ear. He cringed as his head told him he should just go back to sleep, and he almost wished he was back on the road like old times so Misty would mallet him for not getting up. Thinking about Misty he remembered what he had planned to do today, and he quickly slammed the off button on the pesky alarm and got up out of his bed. He was wearing only a pair of boxers, and his short spikey hair was mussed. He looked into the mirror on his desk and sighed. "Ugh, I look like crap." He said, and a slight call of 'Pika' confirmed this from pikachu's miniture bed. The pokemon was awake, but it didn't seem to want to jump onto the shoulder of this thing that only slightly resembled her master. Ash decided to shower then brush his teeth.  
  
When Ash entered the bathroom pikachu quickly started to sniff a few of the pokeballs her owner had left out the previous night to use today. While she was pleased to find the ball that held the versatile and strong Jolteon Ash had gotten, she lifted her nose somewhat when she recognized Electabuzz's pokeball. Ash had gotten it from the girl known as Casey when she had finnally gotten over her Electabuzz kick. She had told him he would be good for it, but in truth the thing just had a nasty attitude that the girl coulnd't satnd anymore. Ash had been confident about being able to fix it's attitude because he did so well with Charizard. yeah right. Pikachu noticed the pichu, as well as pi-two had not been brought out. Ash was being resonable, so what other pokemon were in the two balls remaining? Pikachu noticed the familier scent of bulbasaur from one, and the other got a good sniff before pikachu noticed chicorita.  
  
**I hope I spelled that right.**  
  
Ash was out of the shower now, and pikachu took to grooming herself. Her owner would be presentable after he had groomed, so pikachu should two. As she had finished Ash walked out with a towel wrapped around himself, and his hair was soft and wet. He quickly changed, and pikachu of course to no note of that. Ash pulled on a clean pair of boxers, and he also put on some bobby socks. He had never once forgotten the first object since his return home, because his mother STILL reminded him of it everytime he left. The scary thing was his journey was over now. He pulled on a pair of blur jean shorts that went down a good two inches past his knees, and he pulled a red and white tee from his closet. It was mainly white, but it was red acros the top of his chest to his shoulders. He had gotten it in the mail a few months ago when the moltres flame had been carried to the pokemon indigo league stadium. He guessed that the old man was giving it to him as a reminder that Ash shoud come back and battle when summer break rolled around.  
  
Last but not least, Ash pulled on his red and white pokemon league hat and strapped on his pokebelt. He had chikorita, bulbasaur, electabuzz, jolteon, and pikachu. Even a red gyrados HAD to fall under this combined power. He would have brought marrep as well, but he wanted the gyrados to have a spot in his belt as well. He would have used lapras gladly today, but he wanted to use the jet ski that the pokemon lab had. He had heard some rumors that the things pissed off gyrados to no end, and he wanted to find one quick. He was pretty happy Proff. Oak had agreed to let him use it. He had asked Misty to the dance Thursday, and the proffessor had given Ash permission on Friday. That was pretty lucky. Ash put on his shoes, and with a little whistle pikachu was on his shoulder as was often the case. Ash slowly left his room, and he sneaked quietly out of the house.  
  
Well he did grab some oatmeal cookies, and a jug of juice first but that isn't unusual is it? Ash then headed down to the dock by the sea that was specifically there for the good professors lab, and he took a key from his pocket as he approached the wave runner. He didn't have water pokemon with him, so he made certain to grab one of the vests. Amazingly enough it was red and white, and it didn't clash with his outfit, but then again just about anything having to do with pokemon gear was red and white. Ash hopped onto the jet ski, and pikachu hopped onto the back end figuring it to be better than Ash's shoulder for the trip. Ash put one of the keys on the chain he had into a lock on the jet ski's cargo frame, and when he turned it the vehicle was released into the water. He retracted the key as the jet ski slid into the waves, and he cringed as he noticed the water was pretty chilly this morning. Then he put the other key into the ignition.  
  
The soft pur the jet ski made as it's engine kicked over was like music, and Ash had to beat down the temtation to gun the engine out into the oceon. Seeing as people were sleeping he meerely eased a little acceleration from the vehicle as he slid slowly out of the beach into the oceon. He would find the gyrados he had in mind soon enough. He had seen and heard of it before, but he had never gotten near enough to catch it. He would just have to go to where it hung out in the jet ski, and taunt the bastard to fighting him. Ash laughed as he was now a safe distance from town to gun the engine, and he let out a happy whoop as the jet ski flew across the water. Meanwhile back at the Ceruleon gym Misty was getting over a small shock. She had just received news that a challenger had come to fight her for a gym badge. This was not suprising in itself, but then again the challenger was Gary Oak. She hadn't even seen the guy in half a year. Not since he and Ash had decided to have a serious match, and Ash had mopped the floor with him.  
  
Actually it was a close match, but it still made Ash and Misty happy. Anyway she now stood facing a new and very challenging opponent in the arena of her gym, the notorious Gary Oak. Wait she had already thought about that fact. Gary was in his usual simple attire, and Misty was in a cetain bathing suit she had been training her pokemon in. She now had a beach towel wrapped around her slender waist thought, and she was scowling. Gary had called out a pokemon he claimed would beat every one of her pokemon. She hadn't believed the claims, but then again she never expected to see a Zapdos appear before her eyes. Misty Waterflower was trying to stare down one of the legendary pokemon as Gary Oak laughed his head off.  
  
Misty had gotten a hold of a pokemon that could counter a flying tpye pokemon a long tiem ago, but she still was in a bind over the fact that Zapdos could use electric attacks against her. Thunder wasn't an attack one could exactly laugh off even if your pokemon weren't a water type. Misty hated to do it, but she would give it a try. "Poliwrath GO!" She cried, and she released her combination fighting and water pokemon. She was hoping it could do what she had seen another poliwrath do against Ash's charizard a long time ago. She would have it dodge the electric attacks of it's opponent on the land, and then she would have poliwrath use ice beam to take it down. Gary smiled at her choice. "That was a nice choice Mist." He said, and she realized just how much she hated another guy using Ash's pet name for her.  
  
"I won't let you use that strategy though." Gary said in an arogent manner, "My zapdos has a trick up it's sleeve. Zapdos use agility, and then knock it into the water with a wing slash!" Zapdos quickly answered to the command and flew at Misty's poliwrath as it fazed back in forth from sheer speed. "Poliwrath, ice beam won't work. Use a high jump kick to knock zapdos a good one!" Misty ordered. As zapdos bolted at it's prey for a good wing slash the poliwrath executed a jumping kick to the birds head with an ominous crack. Zapdos was not near getting crumpled from such a basic attack however, and it executed a shocking wing slash that forced poliwrath into the water. "Great zapdos just like it's supposed to work." Gary congratulated his pet, "Now give it a thunder in the water to ensure a win!" Misty shrieked as the zapdos executed the attck before she could recall poliwrath. The pokemon floated to the surface, and Misty quickly had the gym staff take it to the pokemon center. She then turned and glared at Gary.  
  
"That was excessive force and you know it Gary Oak." She said in a tone that would have made Ash wet his shorts had he heard it. Gary just shrugged. "Come on Misty, your badge is one of the three ones that Ash got in the Indigo League that I never did. If you think I'm gonna take any chances you're mistaken." Gary relpied to her coldheartedly. "Well wheather you want to prove you're better than Ash or not is irrelevent." She said still angry, "If my pokemon dies, I'll make sure you lose your entire liscence, and I'm also not going to continue this match until it's better." Gary gaped at her, and then he got mad as well. "Hey! Don't give me that garbage! You can still continue the match! Quit pretending to be distraught and fight me!" Misty glowered at the arogent boy. "You have no idea!" She cried in defense.  
  
"Oh don't I? You use your pokemon and Ash like I would, and I doubt this incident is breaking your little heart Misty. Besides, what difference would resuming this a few days from now do?" Gary asked her. Misty then smiled. "In a few days I will have a new pokemon to deal with you, curtosy of the lovely Ash Ketchum. It is as rare as that bird of your, and it will crush you for my poor poliwrath whom I love very much." She said smugly. "Don't make me laugh." Gary said, "Ketchum can catch a strong pokemon or two, but he'll never get a rare one like mine! Keep dreaming Misty he's most likely playing a trick on you." Misty only ignored him as she walked away. She couldn't argue with him now. She was afraid he was right.  
  
**Jeez I finnally wrote out a little battle. Well time to get on with the better one!**  
  
Ash pulled another wide slow circle around the stretch of rocky coast that he ahd seen the red gyrados at before. It was late in the afternoon, and he had already had to refuel the damn jet ski twice. He had noticed a few gyrados had gotten mad at him, but he simply had to show his array of pokemon and they had left. Even something as big as a gyrados knew not to f*ck with three electric pokemon ready to use thunder on it. Ash pulled to a slow stop, and he turned the engine slowly off. "Man pikachu how long do you think this is gonna take?" He asked the yellow mouse who was now curled into a ball on the back end of the jet ski. Pikachu shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'I dunno.' And then when back to sunbathing. Ash was then going to start the engine again when he felt somehting pass underneath the jet ski, and bump into it. It was a very LARGE something. "Hey pikachu I think we foun-." Ash started, but he was cut off when there was a flash of red and he and the jet ski were seperated from the yellow pokemon as all three were flung through the air by the tail end. of a very large red gyrados. "Oh my." Ash said as he resurfaced about twenty yards from pikachu and the jet ski. Twenty yards from the only pokemon he had out, and twenty from the jet ski where he had left his belt at with his pokeballs. The gyrados was looking right at him.  
  
"I am so dead." Ash said outloud, and he cringed as the gyrados let out a bellowing roar that would have made a t-rex jellous. Pikachu almost whimpered in fear.  
  
~Fin.  
  
Oh I'm evil! Lol, well it's as long as the other chapters so I ended it. I got to get reviews before I write more by the way. I thought it would be good to remind u all of that before I said goodbye. Next chapter is the battle of the superpowers. The superpower that is Ash's hi level pokemon, vrs the high level and very big ugly mother f*cker that is the red gyrados. Anyway I would also like to point out, that like a story I found on the Insane Musings web page that can be found on yahoo.com Ash may not make it out of this one without medical treatment. Ho-boy, I really am evil. Hey I got my reasons. My dad abused me pysically I swear! Well actually that's the truth, but I don't plan on killing Ash over it so don't worry! Hmmm. maby Gary though. Heh, well anyway it's late see ya!  
  
~Naso 


	4. The Sea Baron!

YIKES! Cel used my pet name from Infantry! Well for some reason I had to get some of my friends from Infantry to review my story, because my readers didn't seem up to writing reviews. Well until I have sixteen reviews the next chapter won't be up. I will be ditching my ratio I have been using at that point. After the next chapter it would be up to thirty two reviews before I write another chapter. I figured that I wouldn't do that to you guys since I'm so nice. Boy am I developing an ego. Well anyway I only have one other thing to address before I begin. The first is that I made a mistake with what I wrote about Noctowl, and I am very sorry for that. Also, just to say this now: Any flamers will get hit with a Infantry incinerator upon posting their rants! Believe me those things HURT! Anyway on with the fic! Well, after my quote.  
  
  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
-Goku/Dragonball Z-  
  
  
  
** Believe it or not, but that guy has some good quotes in him!**  
  
Chapter 4- The Sea Baron! (Chapter three was supposed to be titled Uneasy Waves.sry bout that guys and gals.)  
  
Ash stared up at the monstrous Gyrados as it looked down at him angrilly. Pokemon were not the smartest creatures on the planet, but they were smart enough to know if someone was purposely upsetting them. The red gyrados before Ash was most definitely pissed at the noise he had been making with the jet ski, and now it was going to make him pay. Ash silently wondered just how he had not considered the fact that the gyrados might get him in a situation like this, and he quickly realized that, as usual, he hadn't really planned out things in detail. He had thought he was so smart using the jet ski, but now he didn't have a water pokemon that would return to him. He also only had pikachu out and ready to fight. Then the gyrados decided to attack. It lunged forward at Ash, and the boy just swam to the side before the giant red pokemon crashed through the waves.  
  
Pikachu got a thunder attack ready, and when Ash noticed this he yelled at the pokemon to stop. Just pikachu wouldn't be enough, and he didn't want her to get hurt. "Pikachu release the other. I'm fine, but I need help!" Ash said. Pikachu sighed and stalled out her attack. 'He needs help all right.' She thought degetively. Anyone stupid enough to take on a gyrados while his pokemon are being released must have a few screws loose. Ash was not sane half the time, as his pokemon believed, but he was a good trainer still the same. Pikachu quickly released jolteon and the electabuzz from their respective pokeballs as soon as she reached the jet ski and had found the dang things. Ash meanwhile had grabbed a hold on the back of the red gyrados's head when it had surfaced beneath him, and now he was fighting not to get thrown off the damned thing. Jolteon, upon being released looked first for Ash. Electabuzz threw a fit at being wet, and then started to look around. The two both saw Ash in trouble and jumped to the first conclusion.  
  
Pikachu didn't have to tell them what to do. The other two had seen Ash in trouble and had quickly redied a thunder attack. Pikachu released the two grass pokemon as she watched the thunder attacks hit the gyrados. Thankfully Ash had jumped free before the attacks had hit. Now the gyrados was coming after them. Bulbasaur took up a guard stance along with chicarita and together the two vinewhipped the gyrados in the head. It just kept coming until it overturned, and smashed the jet ski much to the dismay of the pokemon who were aboard it at the time. Ash cried out and swam over to where his pokemon were. He was relieved to see them all surface unharmed. Then the gyrados was already coming at them again. Pikachu and the other electric types looked to Ash as chickorita and bulbasaur couldn't use many of their grass attacks from the water.  
  
"Make sure you stop it this time, or we're goners." Ash informed his pokemon, "Use a triple flash to blind it, and bulbasaur prepare a solar beam." The electric types followed through as bulbasaur prepared it's deadliest attack. The gyrados was nearing the group of floating opponents to crush them, when suddenly the electric types all charged up.and let out a blinding flash. The gyrados howled in pain as it received a blinding that would make Tien proud. Then as it considered recovering from the attack it was thrown back through the air by a solar beam. "Way to go!" Ash cried to his pokemon, "Now use thunder you guys." The electric types followed that command with sheer glee, and gyrados received the shock of it's life.litterally.  
  
The red monster swayed in place for a short while as current flowed through it, and it appeared to be slightly paralyzed. Ash sensed a victory rising from the ashes of this fight, and he gave one last command.  
  
**Ok I know that was a very cheesey pun, but when you got a kid named Ash and all his eletrical pokemon it can't be avoided.**  
  
"Form a triangle around it and give it a real tri-thunder!" Ash commanded the electric types. He was sticking with what was best for a huge opponent.huge amounts of power! "Chickorita use vine whip to throw bulbasaur into gyrados as well!" Ash commanded of the grass types. The three electrics did as told, and shocked the gyrados fiercely. Meanwhile bulbasaur was thrown like a bullet at the gyrados. "Okay bulbasaur finish it off with a skull bash!" Ash told the sturdy pokemon, and bulbasaur concentrated it's energy as it streaked over to the gyrados. Then, the impossible happened. Even though the gyrados was weakend, and taking damage, it managed to break free of the electrical surge as it knocked pikachu and electabuzz flying with it's huge tail. Then it gave the surprised bulbasaur a water gun to deflect it before it headbutted it into lala land.  
  
Pikachu ended it's electric attack right then, and the gyrados turned on the mouse pokemon. It flicked it's tail at the pokemon, and the waves it put out tossed the mouse into the air. Then the steel integrity tail of the monster slammed into the mouse. Ash heard an ominous 'crack' and hoped it was only a rib or two that was broken. Satisfied that it's job was done with the others the gyrados turned on Ash and chickorita. Ash smiled faintly as the gyrados charged with it's maw wide open. Thinking about his pokemon first, as was often the case, Ash threw chickorita aside as gyrados came in. Ash felt a searing pain in his shoulder, that ran down his arm as he was flung through the air from the attack of the gyrados. He noticed that there was a lot of blood in the water, and that it was his. He figured it was over now, and he was sorry for failing his pokemon. He thought wrong.  
  
'CHHHHIIIICCCKKKKKAAAA!!' chikorita shouted as it turned and saw what the red baron had done to the lovely Ash master.  
  
**You don't want me to translate what the little darling said believe me.**  
  
Before the gyrados realized what exactly had happened chickorita had seized it in it's vines and had started to preform a mega drain. Although the way the gyrados quickly withered under it's touch, you might consider it the ultra-mega-squeez-the-living-f*ck-outta-you-drain! Ash realized that chickorita was going to kill the gyrados if he didn't do something, and he quickly recalled the pokemon. Gyrados immediately collapsed from the strain, and Ash hurled a pokeball with his good arm to capture it. It was a little sloppy since his right arm had been torn up in the attack, but the gyrados was caught when the ball hit. Bulbasaur had recovered from the attack by that point, and he swam over to Ash. He wrapped to boys arm with his vines, and Ash didn't understand what it was doing until he realized a second later it was stopping the blood loss. Ash swam over to where the electric types were, and he noticed that they were keeping pikachu from drowing.  
  
Ash and his pokemon set up a strategy to get back to shore, and were soon slowly making their way back. Ash was swimming with the help of electabuzz while bulbasaur dog-paddled alongside them. Jolteon was carrying pikachu on it's back, while it dog-paddled as well. It showed clear concern for it's passenger as it swam. Even for a mouse, pikachu felt very light. The pokemon was unconscious, and its breathing was ragged and uneven. Ash began to tire as they got close enough to pallet where they could see the shore. Even though his shoulder and leg from the other day were screaming at him in pain he couldn't seem to stay awake. As he passed out electabuzz showed one of the rare moments in it's behavier, when it would help uncondionally the one it cared for. It swung Ash under one arm in a rescue hold, and stroked with the other strong arm. Of all electric types electabuzz was without a doubt, the best swimmer.  
  
Soon the pokemon reached shore despite the distance. Chickorita was released, and they all managed to get the two casualtys to the pokemon center. Ash was treated for his shoulder wound and blood loss, but it wasn't so simple with pikachu. Delia was called over, and she was told she couldn't see Ash because he was unconscious. However, with the way she was it wouldn't have been safe to let her see him regardless. One stranglehold from her and her boy would be doomed. Proff. Oak was also called for the mother's sake, and he took her back to her home to call Ash's friends. Brock was called first, and the line was disconnected as a large crashing sound came from the gym they had called him at. A minute later the screen came back, and they were treated to the Pewter city gym's newest onix made tunnel. It headed straight to Pallet town.  
  
Delia was nervous about calling Misty, but she did so anyways. She was told by Daisy that Misty was at the pokemon center looking after one of her injured pokemon. Daisy said she would tell Misty herself, and Delia put down the phone. "You know." The proffesor said as he sat down after making some tea for the two, "I think Ash would really enjoy seeing Misty's face when he wakes up." Delia smiled at him as she thought of what the proffesor was implying. It was very good that he was able to calm her nervs this way. Still, Ash would wake up soon, and it was best to make sure Delia understood that. She was most likely to get histerical if he didn't. Oak grinned then as he fished out a pokeball.  
  
"They treated this new pokemon he caught as well. I believe it is what Ash got hurt by when he caught it for Misty." Proff. Oak stated. After they had their tea he took Deila outside and released the gyrados Ash had just caught. It stared at the two people before it, and it was considering getting angry at them, since they were not his masters afterall. It only sweatdropped a bathtub though. Delia had the professor by the neck and was strangelling him. "YOU LET MY BOY GO OUT AFTER A POKEMON LIKE THAT?!!" She screamed in the proffesor's ears as she swung him around like a rag doll. "Y-yes I did.OW! Delia please, we lost our jet ski in the incident as well!" Delia just got angrier.  
  
"You think I care about your jet ski?!! This is my boys life! Are you saying I'm going to lose my precious Ash?!! He's all I have left in this world!" Delia then released the near dead proffesor as she broke down crying. Gyrados decided to take the easy way out as it tapped the pokeball that Proff. Oak had dropped with it's tail. It then gladly took santuary in the pokeball. Meanwhile it's future trainer was just getting the bad news. "Oh my god Ash is hurt?" Misty asked Daisy to confirm that her sister wasn't just trying to scare her. Daisy shook her head no. "I told you Misty, like that Ash friend of yours was so stoked about catching this big dangerous pokemon he got hurt. One of his pokemon are hurt two, but get this. The worst part is that he ruined a jet ski in the process."  
  
That proved to be the wrong thing to say to Misty. "Like I care about the stupid jet ski! I'm going to see Ash!" Misty yelled at her annoying sister. "Umm.what about, like, Poliwrath Misty?" Daisy asked her. Misty lifted the pokeball she had just gotten back from the center. "Poliwrath is fine now. I'm worried about Ash." She said. Misty walked past her sister, and went to exit the pokemon center when she noticed Gary Oak had arrived and was scowling at her. "Ash is hurt." She said in a dangerous tone, "I will give you your match later.wait." Gary turned to her in anger as he blocked her path. "Hey I heard you two talking alright. I may have said some thing I shouldn't have before, but that doesn't mean I wanted Ash to get hurt. I'm going to go with you." He told her in a commanding voice. She didn't argue with him. The two walked out of the shop and Gary realeased a pidgeot and a fearow to take them on their way. "Ash you moron." Gary said as he sighed.  
  
Misty laughed at Gary's rare display of friendship, and he glowered. "I also hope the center gets him back to you with all the 'important' parts." Gary hinted eveilly before the two lifted off for Pallet town. They arrived to find out that Ash hadn't woken up yet, and that pikachu was still being worked on. Misty, Delia, and Gary took up a vigil at the pokemon center, and late that evening Joy managed to convince them to take turns waiting. Gary took the first vigil, and he was allowed to sit by Ash's bed. He chose to stand. He was never good at passing the time.  
  
He had grown in many ways since he had parted with Ash so long ago, but he still needed to talk. Because of this, Gary soon found himself talking to the very out-of-it Ash Ketchum. "You know, I figured you'd do it." Gary said almost bitterly to the boy nearby his, "You were always doing stupid things to prove something to that redhead, but I honestly didn't want to believe it when she told me you had gone after a GYRADOS of all things. Even you know that you get a magicarp and wait for it to evolve." Gary sighed as he realized just how futile such thoughts were with Ash. "Don't go smiling about it either when you wake up moron." He told ash warningly, "I mean I may be a great trainer, but I have to admit if I pulled a third of the stunts you have I'd have been dead a looonnnnggg time ago."  
  
It was at that point that Misty walked in. Despite the shortness of the converstation Gary had been actually talking to Ash on and off for four hours. She smiled as she had caught the last few words out of his mouth, and she figured that Gary had been keeping Ash company the only way he knew how.by opening his big mouth. "Now I'm sure you'd rather be with red here anyway, so I'm going to see if your mom would make me a few of those disgusting things she always makes for you. Chilidog-whatever-they-are. It'd probably cheer her up." He said his goodbye and walked out. Misty was now left to sit at Ash's side.  
  
"You know he is a pretty nice rival now that you've kicked his butt." Misty teased the drooling boy that was laid out before her. Then she noticed that the mouth clsoed and Ash's face broke out into a smile. Ash then opened his eyes and frightened her. "You know I managed to keep from laughing the last twenty minutes that annoying jerk was here, and then I have to deal with you and I'm laughing at the first thing you say." Ash commented with a dopey grin.  
  
Misty jumped over to Ash and hugged him, but then she jumped right back when he groaned as she hugged his sore shoulder. Then Ash lost his goofy expression as the wound reminded him of what had happened. "Skip the introductions Mist." He said seriously, "Where the heck is pikachu?" Misty took a deep breath, and she painfully noted the boys worried eyes on her. Those eyes trusted her, and they were reading every little expression they could from her. Finnally she turned her head from Ash. "Pikachu is still in surgery. It's pretty bad Ash." She said, and she was not surprised in the least, when the next second Ash had ripped out his Iv and jumped out of bed in search of his pikachu. He ran down the hall to the center of the pokemon center, and he quickly approached the desk where Joy was at.  
  
"Excuse me nurse, but how is my pikachu?!" Ash asked her desperately, and his question seemed to shock the nurse. She quickly compensated for this surprise however. "Hey! You should be in bed young man." The nurse told Ash, but he would have none of it. "I can't be in bed while my pokemon is hurt so bad. Please tell me how my pikachu is." Ash said as tears threatened his eyes, "I-I just hafta see my pikachu!" Ash felt like a big baby coming so damned close to crying at his age, but frankly he didn't care if the whole world saw him as a baby.  
  
Silently the nurse came to him from around the counter, and she put a hand on his shoulder. "Come with me." She imformed him, "I'll take you where you need to go." She extended one hand in a geasture that told Misty to saty behind as she escorted the boy into a back area. "Now listen Ash." The nurse told him in a stern manner, "Your pikachu needs you very much right now.maby more than you'll ever know, but sadly it's not going to do it any good as far as it's condition is concerned."  
  
Ash stared at her in shock, but she just continued. "We can't save your pikachu, but it is still very important that you be there. The poor dear risked her life for you, and you should be with it when it goes. Can you do that?" She asked him, and her voice was filled with as much compassion as was possible. Ash didn't answer her verbally, but he nodded his head to show that he understood her. She sighed, and then she opened a nearby door for the young man. "She's waiting for you." The women said, and she closed the door behind the boy as he walked through to say goodbye to his oldest friend. This was the worst day of his life.  
  
~Fin.  
  
Ack! I know you guys are going to kill me now! Exspecially since you won't get the next chapter until I have sixteen reviews up on this fic. Well sure me I'm that way sometimes, but it will work out. Can we expect a miracle recovery from pikachu? No, sadly that was clearly stated as not being the case. Ash must say goodbye to his closest friend, but the real question is: What will he do when pikachu leaves. Also, is there something that the pokemon had to ask her trainer before she goes? Will there be one wish from the little gal in her whole life of servitude, and if so can ol' Ketchum meet the request. I hope I have motivated you all to write reviews for the next chapter. Also keep in mind my warning about flames. I wrote that with it in mind what would happen if I killed pikachu. I don't hate the little dear, despite what some of my actions and sayings suggest. I'M SORRY PIKACHU!  
  
~Naso 


	5. Farewell Pikachu!

Ahahahahahahaha. I got sixteen reviews quicker than I thought I would. Well, I must say it came as a small surprise. I think I will make you guys go to thirty-two now! Nah that'd be cruel. I'll make it twenty-five okay? Anyway I think some of you need to re-read chapter four if you don't understand the situation with pikachu. It is, as always, my pleasure to write this fic. I noticed I have made some very notable little mistakes in the last few chapter, and when I finish writing this I promise to go back and fix those. I'm certain future readers will appreciate that. Erm anyway if you guys are interested I plan on having this fic be EXACTLY ten chapters long. So, I want some votes on what I should write next.  
  
That way I will know what story I SHOULD be dreaming up when a lecture about Linux comes up from one of my proffesors. If you don't have suggestions I currently have good ideas for an Evangelion, Outlaw Star, DBZ, Escaflowne, and Chrono Trigger/Cross Saga. I also have my origenal story I've been making called Fusion. I put together a few chapter in beta version, and posted them online as one chapter. If you think I am a decent writer than DO NOT read it. Whenever or not I start another fan-fic after this one I plan to fix problems with the story, and to also put the chapters up in it individually. I have worked hard on Fusion, and when the beta version is done I plan to write the alpha copy and get it published. I know this is a long rant from me, but I wanted to let you guys know. Next time you write a review let me know what you want. Hell, give me an e- mail if you want a teaser on the fics I have in mind. Also, if you are curious about Fusion make sure and ask me. I would hate for anyone to read it as incomplete as it is. Anyway that is the end of my spiel, so enjoy the promised chapter.  
  
~Naso  
  
  
  
"Maby I'll never get over this."  
  
-Gene Starwind/Outlaw Star-  
  
  
  
**I believe I spelled his name right, but if I didn't then tuff sh*t cus' that's how I spell it.**  
  
Chapter 5- Farewell Pikachu  
  
Ash stepped silently into the dimly lit operating room. The docters had finished with pikachu and had left so as not to be in Ash's way. Nurse Joy had explained to him that pikachu wasn't going to survive. Normally Ash would have argued with her, and rushed to prove her wrong. This time was different. Somehow as soon as the Gyrados had hit pikachu, he knew. That his closest friend for almost three years, was not going to be with him anymore. Ash stood hesitantly in the doorway and looked at the almost lifeless bundle on the gurney. Pikachu looked so tired, and she was sewn up in various places around her body. Ash wanted to run, screw his duty as a trainer. That was crap! He was still only a teenager, and he had to say goodbye to a friend like this?! Then he heard pikachu wheeze.  
  
'Pik-a?' the little mon' squeked out sensing it's owner was nearby. Ash personally didn't know if pikachu could see right now, and forgetting his fear he walked over and laid his hand on the pokemon's head to calm her. This wasn't fair, but not to him he realized now. He was afraid because he was a kid, and that he couldn't handle it. Pikachu though, she had to cope with dying. Ash would put aside all his fears if it meant easing that burden. Consequently he now sat silently, cradling his beloved pet's head with one hand. He was so scared that if he touched any other part of her he would hurt her. Ash felt a tear come to his eye, and he was glad that his pokemon most likely couldn't see it. He silently wondered who was the sadder sight right now. Pikachu would most likely agree.  
  
'Pik, pika-pi?' pikachu asked, and in a way he had to him, Ash understood. "Of course it's me pikachu." He said softly, "I wouldn't leave ya, you know that." His pokemon sighed somewhat, but it seemed almost a gasp. Breathing seemed to take all of her attention right now, and when pikachu spoke it seemed to tire her more than a thunderbolt could. "If you got anything to get off your chest, now's the time yaknow." Ash said to his mon'. 'Pika?' the little mouse lifted it's head curiosly with a streangth forgotten a few seconds ago. "Well." Ash started slowly, "What I mean is, if you want to gripe at me for any of my mistakes, or for getting you into this mess now's the time." Pikachu seemed to chuckle at this then winced. 'Pikaaaa.' It whined at him. "Sorry." Ash said petting pikachu gently.  
  
"So, I'm a decent trainer I guess. You'd never say otherwise by now would you?" Ash asked and pikachu sighed, "Right, enough on that. Pikachu, is there anything I can do? To make you feel better?" Pikachu nodded slightly and held up to little toes on one paw. 'Pichu, pichto.' She rasped and Ash understood. 'Take care of the kids.' Ash mentally noted, and then pikachu brought her paw up again holding two more of her toes. 'Pi! Picha." She said smiling as she ticked off the last two requests. Ash knew the pet names the pokemon had for people. Ash was Pi, and Pich was.  
  
Then his thoughts were interupted as pikachu went into a spasming fit. He held the animal, and it soon gained some control. She was still trembling though, and her eyes held no more life in them. Still the little gal held up the paw though to hear Ash promise. Ash smiled and stroked her head. "K, pikachu. I promise I'll tell Misty. You can count on it." He said. Then he frowned as pikachu laid back it's head and smiled. Slowly she closed her eyes, and committed herself to eternal rest. Ash gripped the gurney with his other hand as hard as he could, as he still held his now dead pokemon in his other hand. He let the tears spill down his cheeks as his grief overcame him, and when nurse Joy entered a few minutes later she found him hunched over and sobbing. She just stood, and let him cry.  
  
When Ash finnally got a hold on himself the nurse put her arms around him from behind and embraced him. "That was one of the kindest things I have ever seen a trainer do for a pokemon Ash." She told him, "Pikachu left very happy." Ash nodded and shrugged the nurse off. "I think I need to be alone right now." Ash stated dimly. The nurse nodded, but she interjected once more when Ash was at the door. "One of the pokemon's children is with the girl in the waiting room? You should tell her." The nurse reminded Ash. He just nodded and walked out. He made his way down the hall ignoring everything until he was in the waiting room. Upon his arrivel he was embraced by several strong hugs at once. Glancing up he smiled lightly.  
  
Currently Misty, Brock, his mom, and a Pichu were hugging him as tightly as he could. He took a sad note of the fact Poppy was hugging Ash to be nice, and didn't know that her mom had just died. When his friends released him, Ash saw Gary give him a sypathetic look from across the hall. Hugging wasn't comfortable with Gary, and he wasn't comfortable with hugging. Ash knew he was there for him thought. If he had been there earlier he would have learned that Gary had re-scheaduled his and Misty's match for the weekend after the school dance. Gary didn't want a fight right now. No one did. Misty stole a concerned look at Ash's features from behind his black bangs, and she noticed the tears that were still welled up in the sides. "Hey Mist could you give Poppy to my mom? I got to talk to you." Ash told the red head. She readilly agreed and handed the ever chipper Poppy over to Delia. Then Ash and Misty went for a walk down one of the hallways.  
  
"So, what do I need to know?" Misty asked Ash. "Pikachu trusts you completely." Ash told her, "But she told me to watch the other two carefully." Misty had an arm wrapped around Ash's waist and was leaning into the boy's shoulder as they walked. She had worn a pair of longer shorts, and a green tee to the match with Gary, and she still wore it now.  
  
**I actually didn't write what she wore then, because then you'd have her in your head when you read the fight.**  
  
Ash had a misfitting black shirt to replace his torn one, and it was graciously loose and didn't hurt his arm. He still had the shorts from earlier on a well as his cap. "You know she wanted me to do something else." He said promting Misty to inquire, and she did. "What was that?" the girl asked him lightly. "She said, that I should tell you how I feel about you." Ash said, and as he said this he turned Misty around to face him. He locked his eyes to hers before he continued. "Misty I can't honestly say I love you right now, but I feel something for you I haven't ever fealt for someone before. You're special to me, and I don't want to miss the oppurtunity to be with you." He said, and his eyes read complete sincerity.  
  
She did however, turn her gaze from his. "So this is about the dance?" Misty asked him, but she was interupted when Ash kissed her. It was short, and it was sweet. Then, Ash pulled away from her. "No, it was about that." Ash told her, "The dance is just something to do because of that." Misty looked totally fizzaled right now. She had kept her control longer than she had thought possible. Through pikachu's death, she had been calm. She had keeped cool even when Ash admitted he liked her, but now he had just kissed her. Her brain was officailly in suspended animation. Until he said her name again that is.  
  
"Misty, I don't think I can take your silence as a yes. Please don't bug out on me now." Ash said. She frowned and re-focused her eyes on Ash. "We'll talk Ash." She simply said, and then she walked off. Ash then leaned back against the wall in a bittersweet victory. "There, I did it pikachu. Hey, I'm still alive two so she must like me." He said to his friend who was supposedly in that big pokeball in the sky, "I'll, really miss you pikachu. I'll never let this happen to your daughter or son I promise. I will be more responsible from now on." Then he broke down slightly, and he cried. When he felt good enough to stop he went back to the waiting room, and got checked out before leaving with his mom. Brock decided to crash with him that night rather than wear his Onix out further. Ash closed weary eyes that night, and focused his thoughts on three things. One was the Pichu's, another was Misty, and the third, well that was a work in progress. Ash passed out without another thought, and thankfully he dreampt peacefully.  
  
~Fin.  
  
I wrote this one at night like the last one. Next chapter is preparations for the dance as well as a few other things. There's something different about the way Ash acts when pikachu is gone, and you'll see what I mean. What's going to happen to that Gyrados with Misty anyway? Well I will let your minds wander, since mine only wants to go to bed. Short chapter, but get me to twenty five reviews, and I promise a longer one. This was what it was titled to be. Farewell pikachu. I love the little dear I honestly do. Next time, which will be a long time from now, I will write another fic where pikachu is treated much better. Later everyone!  
  
~Naso 


	6. Trish/Notice!

Okay this is a formal apology from me to Trish. While I do enjoy getting people riled up every now and again, I don't intend to have anyone hate me. When I wrote Poppy into the story it was out of respect for Trish. I had wanted to see if I would be getting attention through my fic, and I figured that by using that Pichu I would see soon enough how well my fic was doing. I figured to have complaints, I would have to have the same readers. Hey I only had to get halfway through to get the complaints! Go me!  
  
Anyway Poppy was origenally spawned in one of Trish's storys she has written. While the Pichu in my story is completely different, yeah I got the name from Trish. I did mention the fact that Poppy belonged to another author, but I left it at that. To add my own little note of anger, you guys really miss a LOT of what I tell you in my author commentary. Anyway to close my apology I will simply say once again, that I am sorry. I am not sorry for my actions, as those were carried out as planned. I am sorry that it upset Trish and her fans to such ends. GOMEN!  
  
Alrighty am I forgiven? Can you guys vote on what type of fanfic I should do next? Can you get it up to twenty-five friggen reviews cus' I really want to write the next chapter?!! Heheheheh, now I'm probably disturbing you. Actually if any of you want to write in a disturbing manner, (Like if you want to write Shinji in character when he flips out.) write at night after college when you are dead tired. I gurantee results. Helped a bit with my writing chapter five.  
  
~Naso  
  
  
  
"What the hell are you looking at me for?! I am NOT playing one of his ridiculous quotes!"  
  
-Graham Siker/Episode Mstings-  
  
  
  
Notice the quote? Well I will have to explain it at a later date, but I do Msts as well. Graham is the lead character, and is yoinked from my other work Fusion. Once again, DON'T READ IT!!! This isn't negative reinforcement, it's a sincere plea from me. I'm your lovable author! **Trys hard not to, but grins evilly.** Damn I can never say that with a straight face. Well enough with my evil goofiness.  
  
~Naso 


	7. Red Alert!

Well hello everyone. It seems I didn't get to twenty five reviews. While this made me very upset with my readers, I realized that Christmas was coming. In the spirit of goodwill I am writing chapter six at last for all you good reviewers out there! I promise a little more of what has been developing, but the big moment is still coming. Get me to thrity reviews and I will put up chapter seven for Christmas! Anyway I want to also mention the fact that I have been re-writing my other original story Fusion for fanfiction.net during the pause in this story. I hope you will all take a look at it now. Anyway enjpy chapter six!  
  
~Naso  
  
  
  
"I'm trying to rid myself of my gentle nature."  
  
-Zeches Merquiose/Gundam Wing-  
  
  
  
Chapter 6- Red Alert! **I couldn't help myself!**  
  
It had been an uneasy week since pikachu had died. Ash had been made to go back to school, and only once during the week had he gone to see Misty. It had been a difficult visit, but it promised better things. Ash had given Misty the pokeball with Gyrados inside, and he had asked her out to the dance a being held the next week. Thankfully she had agreed. This spared Ash anymore grief, and actually had made him smile.  
  
Now it was a week before the dance at Pewter, and Ash was lounging with Brock in the Viridian forest. It was a Friday night, and the two normally went out into town. This night neither felt good about that, and they had opted for watching the stars. Brock and Ash had been talking strangely enough about pokemon, despite how sensitive the topic was. "So I hear Misty has the Gyrados you caught." Brock stated in his normal state of tact. Basically none whatsoever. Ash frowned, but he still answered Brock. "Yeah I gave it to her, but first I straightened it out a bit for her." Ash stated gruffly. Brock didn't like what that had suggested, so he pried. "What do you mean Ash?" Brock asked the young man.  
  
"To put it simply, I took it out and gave it a proper ass-chewing." Ash said, "I told that big red son-of-a-bitch that I dispiesed it because it was a killer, and that it was being sent to Misty because she actually would care for it. I told it if it ever gave her trouble it would go back to me, and it didn't want me as it's trainer." Brock didn't know wheather to frown at this or grin from ear to ear. Ash realized that he wouldn't have been able to train the Gyrados, but that Misty would. Not only that, but he had cared enough to tell the Gyrados that. Ash may have been mean, but in the long run he had done the best thing.  
  
Ash always had a love for pokemon, and he touched even the pokemon he fought in battles with his compassion. Many trainers had learned from Ash, and had helped their pokemon get stronger because of it. Brock fondly remembered when Kasey had given Ash the electabuzz a summer ago. She had thanked him for turning her towards the right path in her journey, and Ash had just denied doing anything but giving her a battle. Well now that they were into a sensitive topic, Brock may as well adress an issue with Ash that had been bugging him. He knew Gary had also thought of bringing it up, and Ash might not take it well coming from his former arch rival.  
  
"Ash you haven't trained with Pichu or Pichtwo for a while now." Brock stated, "Wouldn't it be better for them if they trained to get their mind off what happened?" Ash shook his head at that. "No way. I'm not going to make them fight." Ash stated as if he never had wanted a battle again, "I'm not going to make them fight because their mother asked me to take care of them." Brock frowned, so that was the reason. He was afraid of that. "Ash." He stated clearly, "What about the other pokemon?" Ash frowned even deeper than before. He didn't want to talk about it. He answered Brock after sighing deeply.  
  
"They already are fighters, and I can't give up battling as a master. It wouldn't be fair to them or my competition. I know that their mother was a great fighter, but I think that she gave more than enough. I don't need her kids gettign hurt for me." Ash had said all that with clear cut annoyance in his voice, and Brock picked up on it. Brock sighed and layed down in the grass instead of continuing to kneel. "Thanks for telling me Ash. I know it was none of my business." Brock told his friend. Ash layed down as he looked up into the stars that dotted the sky. "No problem Brock." Ash said returning to his normal tone of voice, "Thank you two." "Yeah, no prob." Brock said.  
  
Meanwhile in Pewter Misty's three 'fabulous' **Can you like, gag me with a spoon for calling them that?** sisters were having coffe at the side of the pool as Misty trained with her new red Gyrados. That was a pokemon that was still under review for either being ugly, or kawaii. Misty had said it was important to train it up for her match with Gary, but her sisters were discussing something rather different. "So like, that Ketchup kid or whatever finnally asked her out!" Daisey said happilly. Lily smiled and sipped her tea. "Yeah, I thought she was going to become an old maid waiting for him tow." Lily said, "I was starting to wonder if he really liked her, or was gay!" Then they heard a splash as Misty, who had been riding on Gyrados, promptly face-faulted into the blue water of the pool.  
  
As she surfaced she screamed at her sister. "Lily Ash is NOT GAY, and I will NEVER be an OLD MAID!" Misty shrieked at Lily, and Lily only smiled. Violet grinned sadonically at Misty. "It' no wonder ol' Ketchup took so long though Mist." Violet said as Misty cringed. Only Ash could call her that without her cringing. Then Violet continued with a sly smile as she asked her sister something that had been nagging her. "Do you even have a dress fro this dance?" Violet asked Misty, and her sister paled against the blue backdrop of the water. This made the orange of her hair, and that of the swimsuit Ash had given her stand out very well. "Well, uh, no, n-not yet." Misty stammered as she realized she was absoutely unprepared for the dance.  
  
Not only that, but the dance was NEXT Friday! "OH MY GOD!" Her sisters shrieked when Misty confessed this, and then Daisey walked up and pulled Misty right from the pool. "Do you have anything arranged?!" Daisey asked and Misty shook her head meekly. This wouldn't be pretty. Before she knew it she was being drug out of the gym with a towel wrapped around her as her sister pulled her into the night. Gyrados was left to add water to the pool with it's BIG sweatdrop. Roughly three minutes later the 'Rocket Dress' shop in the mall was being stormed into by three well dressed girls as they dragged their startled sister into the store in nothing but her bathing suit. Not only was Misty now confused, wet, and slightly indecent, but she stood face to face with a suprising new addition to the fashion community. Misty was face to face with Jessie, James, and the well groomed Persian. "Uh, hello Misty. What brings you here?" James meekly quipped at the 'old friend' before him. Misty was now more confused than ever!  
  
While Misty and her sisters were getting familier with the 'staff' at Rocket Dress in Ceruleon, Ash and Brock were crashing at the Pewter gym. Some old friends had been in the area since the small funeral Ash had given for pikachu, and those that were his best friends were still around. Bumping into a few of them on their way back into town had convinced Brock to hold a small late night party to cheer Ash up, and some ladies had showed up as well. Casey, Tracey, Gary, and a few other of Ash's younger gym opponents had been in town, and the familier faces of girls like Kasey, Duplica, Erika, and Sabrina had popped up amongst the crowd of girls. If you had been told that they were all gathered at this party because of a funeral for a pikachu would you believe it? Amongst the party that had been hastilly erected were some movies on a projecter the gym had always had, some large quantitys of junk food, and despite the soda and other normal beverages Ash was a little preturbed to see some achohal around.  
  
Whilst most people didn't have a clue who brought it, Ash guessed instantly that Gary had brought it. Considering he and Gary had drank achohal just like it when they had sneaken into the good Proff. Oaks secret stash Ash knew very well what it was. While Ash didn't know just how well Snapps and Pucker went for getting someone drunk, he could easilly guess at how well some harder drinks that were there could get a person drunk. Ash recognized one of the clear liquids as Vodka. Just wonderful, well at least they were doing it in a secluded spot like a gym and not out in the open. No one would find them out here. Ash promised not to get out of his head with so many of his female friends around, and decided that the pucker was somewhat safe to be around. He grabbed a bottle of the watermelon kind, and refused the ice that was offered to him by Gary.  
  
Ash couldn't figure Gary out sometimes. Pucker wasn't any worse than a wine cooler right? The party was finnally getting fired up after a pairing of Kasey's brought a large cd player with a vast array of cds. Ash felt a little light headed as he had the bottle almost half gone now, and he noticed Sabrina walking up to him with a slight smile playing across her features. "What's up Sabina?" Ash asked her, and he personally hoped that she didn't notice the way he had mispronounced her name. She did however, and her smirk widened somewhat. "Not much Ash, but can I talk to you over on there for a while?" She asked as she pointed to a couch in the large gym room. "Sure." Ash replied, and managed to walk somewhat normally with Sabrina over to the couch.  
  
Meanwhile back at the Rocket Dress Misty had just refused another dress she had been offered as the nightime set in. It was past closing time, but the shop was still open to the sisters as Jessie helped them. James and Persian had been sent home so that the whole shop could be at the girls disposel. "Gosh Misty that is like, the twentieth dress you have said no to." Daisey pouted at her sister, "Can't you just do like I do and take all the dresses?" Misty frowned. "Not in good conscious, I care about the gyms budget." She said drly to her sister. "It's ok if she takes FOREVER Daisey." Violet said interupting, "Misty wants it to be perfect right sis'?" Misty looked a little surprised at Violet, but she smiled. Jessie also grinned, "Why else would I keep the shop open so late if not for the romantic ideals of the twerps?" She asked happilly as she added, "One must help twerpshippers any way they can."  
  
Misty sweatdropped, but continued to smile at the kindly ex-team rocket member. "Thank you Jessie." She said, "And yes Violet's right, when I go to my first dance I want it to be special." Lily smirked. "I would two if I had only been asked to one dance in two years of them being held at my high school." She said in a teasing tone. Misty was about to manhandle her sister when Jessie shoved a certain packaged dress in front of her. "This is a special one I made a while ago with you in mind kid, go try it on, but don't show your sisters ok?" Given this advise Misty gave an understanding look to Jessie as she headed for the dressing room. Once inside she gasped at what Jessie had crafted. The dress was esquisit, and as Misty tried it on she wondered how Jessie had gotten her size. She had grown in MANY ways since she had last seen the woman. Then again Jessie and her friends never failed at spying on the twerps. Even if pikachu lived out her whole life without real fear of capture. Heh, that one made Misty smile as she changed back into her other cloths and returned the dress to it's packaging.  
  
As Misty stepped out she gave Jessie a happy smile and said as straightforward as possible, "It's perfect!!" The sisters paid for the dress, and the accessories they had gotten earlier. Then they left and returned to the gym. Misty went to her gyrados to apologize as the other sisters went straight to bed, and Misty ended up telling the red demon all the naughty little secrets of the evening before heading to bed. The next morning though a different sort of demon was at work. It's name was Sabrina. She was alone in a waiting room with Ash as he slept soundly. He didn't stir as a lightflashed in his face either. Sabrina smirked as Alakazam handed her a revealing snapshot of her and Ash. "This is going to be perfect!" She said to herself happilly. She had wiped Ash's memory of what had happened last night, and at the perfect time, maby a month from now she would reveal the evidence. It would be perfect.  
  
Then she heard a loud bump and Gary cursed from the office beyond. She mentally directed Haunter to occupy the boy as she got her cloths on, and prepared to escape. Meanwhile on the other end of the door Gary was wondering two things. Why his hangover was so bad, and if he was imagining the water canister for the office flying at him. As it bowled him over and soaked him to the bone he realized that it was actually a real object and not a figment of his imagination. He got up and turned around to see Duplica laughing at him in her chemise for nightware. He himself only had on his underwear and a t-shirt. "You were much more attractive last night, I must have been drunk." Duplica said laughing harder, and Gary frowned. He had only ever been caught so embarresed by two people, one being Ash, and the othe Duplica. "What about the other nights?" Gary asked her evilly. She frowned. "You must be imagining things, that was my first time with anyone let alone you." She said trying suddenly not to smile. Gary smiled plainly at her and she helped him up.  
  
So they had never had a night other than the last one, but it had not been achohal and they both knew it. Gary never thanked Ash for introducing the two, but he would someday. Meanwhile Sabrina had escaped with her pokemon and the pictures.  
  
Fin.~  
  
Ooooohhhhh! Was that mysterious enough for you? Is Ash going to be in big trouble later? We'll see. Next time is the dance, followed by Misty and Gary's match! I hope you all are curious about the dress now. Hey I managed to get team rocket into the fic! I'm not done with them yet either, so remember, you asked for it! Also if I could get some attention to two things. I want THIRTY REVIEWS before I write the next chapter. I really don't care how short or miswritten they are, I just want them. I think that is fair enough. Also I promise a special bit of fan-service to my most faithful three reviewers if I can get those reviews before Christmas! The other thing is that this chapter was about a half page shorter than the others. Sorry about that, but I only had so much to put into this chapter, so it was hard writing as much as I did. Nice to finnally write another chapter for you all!  
  
~Naso 


	8. The Dance

Well it seems I finally got those thirty reviews, so now it's time for the next chapter in the fic! This isn't the only chapter I am writing in my update, and I got two hours. Needless to say I won't run off at the mouth in my commentary. Enjoy the fic people!  
  
~Naso  
  
  
  
"Do not test the limits of my powers!!"  
  
-Mewtwo/Pokemon-  
  
  
  
**I was really lost for a quote, and after twenty minutes a commercial aired with that in it! Bout' time I got a quote from the series in here!**  
  
Chapter 7- The Dance  
  
Gary fidgeted with the tie on his tuxedo outside Ash's doorway. Ketchum had been dressing for almost an hour, and if not for Gary being in a hurry to get to the dance early they would have been late. "Ash WHAT is the problem!" Brock yelled through to the door from the hall, "We have to pick up Jewel and Duplica before the dance as well, so get OUT here!" There was a slight rumble of noise from the room, and a second later Ash burst out fully dressed. "I look stupid." Ash simply stated. Jessie had sent a package over with James the day before the dance saying that is was the matching tux to Misty's dress. Thus being the case Ash assumed he would wear the damn thing, or be malleted into the dance floor by his date. "What do you mean you look fine?" Brock queried and Ash huffed. "Come on this thing has orange on it!" Ash whined, "I never wear orange." Gary sighed as he slowly stood up straight after having leaned on the wall for so long.  
  
He looked over Ash lazily to see what the young man was griping about. Normal black tuxedo pants, plain white dress shirt, and a black vest with slight orange trim. "Ketchum you are being paranoid. Shut your pie hole so we can go." Gary said impatiently. Ash looked to Brock for support, but Brock grabbed him firmly by the collar. "We're leaving NOW." Brock stated to Ash. He escorted Ash downstairs and out to Gary's convertible as Gary opened doors for the two. When Ash was in the car Gary quickly hopped in without using the door, and got them on their way. "Have fun Ash!" Delia shouted after her boy, and Ash cringed and braced for the inevitable as the car exited the scene. "And don't forget to change your you-know-what!" Delia added as Ash grimaced.  
  
"She still says THAT?" Gary asked Ash as he drove in the front seat. Ash sighed and nodded his head as Gary watched him in the rear view mirror. "Damn no wonder you are a loser." Gary said, "Your mom is nuts and you don't know a good suit if you are forced to wear it!" Gary laughed, but suprisingly enough Ash actually felt better about his tux. "Hey Gary I got a question for you." Brock said, "Ash is taking Jewel INTO the dance since it is only for upper classmen, and that way I escort Misty. How are you and Duplica getting in?" Gary laughed and he started to explain but he only laughed harder. "Damn stop making me laugh when I drive." Gary said, "You'll figure it out when you find out who the dance chaperones are!" The ride went on in continued silence after that until they started to come up on the house of Imate'.  
  
**Hope I spelled that right!**  
  
Meanwhile Misty was taking longer than even her sisters to get ready for the dance. "Misty like, what is the problem?!" Daisy whined from outside the door, "You're coming with me and my date Shane, and you ARE NOT going to make us late!" Misty stepped out in her dress when Daisy continued to harass her through the door, and her sister dropped her jaw. "Misty you look great!" Daisy said, and this caused the red head to blush. "I think I look, revealing?" Misty queried, but Daisy shook her head. "You would you tomboy, and that's why you have the sarong!" Daisy said and Misty looked angry. Misty grabbed the said sarong, and she checked herself one more time before joining her sister and her boyfriend. "It's cold." Misty said when the two were headed for the car. Daisy laughed at her. "It should be dear, the back of your dress isn't down." Daisy said, and she laughed when Misty 'eeped' and checked her dress. "You liar!" Misty fumed, and Daisy just chuckled. "I'm sorry Misty, but it was so easy." Daisy said, still chuckling.  
  
**I hope you hadn't hoped to find out what Misty's dress is like yet! Heh, you will find out when Ash does!**  
  
Misty, Daisy, and her boyfriend Shane got to the dance before the other group because of the stop they had made at the house of imate'. Misty decided it was best if she sit with her sister until Ash arrived, but Daisy wanted to start dancing with her beau as soon as the first song came on. Misty decided she shouldn't hold her sister back, and sat down at a vacant table. She only hoped Ash would soon arrive. She started to fear, as she sat there watching some of the other couples, that Ash might not come. Misty fidgeted with her dress as she waited, and began to get nervous. "Hey Misty you look worried." Sabrina said as she walked up to Misty in a black slip dress. "Oh hello Sabrina." Misty said a little surprised, "I am actually worried. Ash is late." Sabrina gave the red head a wry smile, and she sat down beside Misty. "I wouldn't worry if I were you Misty. After all Gary and Brock aren't here, and those two would never pass up a dance." Misty sighed as she realized Sabrina was right. Ash was NOT going to stand her up. She smiled at Sabrina and the dark hared girl returned her smile.  
  
"How about we get some punch Misty?" Sabrina suggested, "I'm sure it will calm your nerves a bit." Misty nodded in agreement and the two headed to get some punch. At that exact moment a particular convertible pulled into the school parking lot. "Damnit Duplica I can't believe you made us late!" Gary moaned as he put the car into park, "You can dress up like anyone else in an instant, but it takes you an hour to be yourself." Duplica went to smack her date across the head, but she was interrupted as Ash vaulted out of the back seat and started to run into the building. "Boy he's in quiet a hurry." Jewel observed. Brock chuckled to himself. "I would bet he just doesn't want Misty mad at him." Brock stated, "I mean he had to catch a red gyrados to get her to come with him." Jewel put a finger to her mouth as she pondered this. "Is Misty some kind of pre-moddona or something?" Jewel asked innocently, and the others face-faulted. "What did I say?" Jewel asked as Brock helped her out of the car a minute later. "Oh nothing." He said, "You just don't know Misty I guess."  
  
Misty sipped some of the punch from her glass as she noted the three empty cups beside her. 'This is good punch, but Ash is already fifteen minutes late.' She thought. At her side Sabrina laughed. "What's funny?" Misty asked. "Well I'm sorry Misty, but sometimes when people think so loudly I can't help but overhear." Sabrina explained, and Misty reddened. Sabrina put a hand on her shoulder. "I said not to worry." Sabrina said, "He'll be here. Just mallet him once or twice, and I promise you will feel all better." Misty smiled and put her hand over Sabrina's. "Thank you Sabrina." Misty said. Sabrina nodded, and then she was approached by a handsome young man. "Can I ask you for a dance?" He asked politely, and Sabrina smiled. "Can I have your name?" She asked him as she offered her hand. "I'm Graham." He said, "Who might you be?" Sabrina laughed coyly. "I'm Sabrina, and I would love to dance with you Graham. If that's ok with you Misty?" Sabrina said, and Misty nodded her approval.  
  
As she watched Sabrina and Graham head out to dance she noticed someone enter through the gym doors in a hurry. He was out of breath, and his black dress vest was slightly disarrayed. 'Ash you baka.' Misty thought happily as she headed over to the winded young man. Ash meanwhile was looking for Misty unaware of the fact she had seen him. "Damnit where is she? I hope she didn't leave." Ash said nervously as he scanned the gym again, "Damnit I am such a baka." As he finished that last statement he heard soft laughter behind him. "I'm right behind you Ash." Misty said, and Ash turned around to see his date. He promptly dropped his jaw and stared. Misty had the most beautiful dress on Ash had ever seen. Well at least with Misty 'in' the dress. It was a simple open backed dress that fastened to the choker Misty wore, but the way it was suited to her was fantastic. The top was a perfect orange to match Misty's hair, and this turned to solid black at her hips. Ash noticed that the dress fit her features perfectly as those same hips almost made his head spin. The choker had a small gold heart attached to it, and Misty had a sarong around her arms that was black on one side and orange on the other. This way the two colors mingled where the cloth was folded. The dress went almost to her knees, but still ended somewhere on her thighs.  
  
Ash looked at Misty's face and couldn't place what was different for a second. Then he realized that she had on a little makeup, and her lips were a glossy pink from lipstick. Her hair was done up in the same manner as far as being up on the left side of her head, but instead of a loose ponytail Misty's hair was in a bun. This was tied shut with a small orange ribbon. All and all Ash had never seen anyone look so beautiful in all his years. Misty blushed as Ash continued to stare, and he actually noted his bad behavior for once as he managed to shut his mouth. "I'm s-sorry I was late Mist." Ash said hesitantly, "If I had known you'd have dressed up like this I would have been much earlier." He bowed his head a little and waited for the mallet to fall, but when he waited for a little over thirty seconds he decided to chance it and look up. Misty was smiling! "Thank you Ash. You look very handsome." Misty said as she continued to smile, "Would you help make up for lost time and dance with me now?" Ash simply nodded and took her hand.  
  
It's not like he knew what was going on, but he'd rather dance with Misty than have her mad at him. Exspceially with how she looked tonight. As the next song conveniently began Ash put one arm around Misty's waist and held her other out in front in the traditional manner. "Where did you learn to dance?" Misty asked as she realized that the two were joining in the others for a slow dance. The d.j. had said something about a faster dance this time. Ash chuckled to himself. "I had my mom teach me. Promise you won't tell Gary." Misty smiled and hugged Ash a little closer. Ash had learned to dance just for her. "You seemed surprised Misty, but wasn't this SUPPOSED to be a slow dance?" Ash whispered in her ear as she bent her head onto his shoulder. "Are you complaining?" she asked. 'Why the hell would I?' Ash thought comically, 'I expected to get malleted, and here I am holding this beautiful girl instead.' "No, of course not." Ash said as he wondered what had gotten into Misty to make her so nice. Back from her previous dance Sabrina chuckled as she checked the punch again. Deciding everything was going well she decided she might as well add more vodka to the mix.  
  
**Dun, dun, DUN! EVIL GIRL!**  
  
Not mentioning how most things went with the others, Misty was having a wonderful night. She had always thought that being in love was something that made oneself lightheaded, but she didn't actually think it should be this bad. 'It must just be Ash.' She thought as she lifted her head off his shoulder after yet another dance to flash him a heart warming smile. Ash returned her smile as the two separated with the songs end. "Do you want to get some punch Ash?" Misty asked, "It's really good, and you look a little hot." Ash was indeed a little warm despite his light tempetured tux, and he shook his head in agreence. "Yeah that'd be fine." He said, and he walked to the punch table with his date locked on his arm. Misty seemed a little tipsy, he noted as they headed over. Ash gladly drank a glass of punch Misty poured for him, and he figured out when he had finished it just why Misty was like she was. The punch was spiked, and it was spiked bad. Ash sighed as he realized Misty hadn't even realized it. Then he jumped as he saw she was downing ANOTHER glass. "Hey Misty you shouldn't have any more of that." Ash warned her as he took the glass from her. "Why Ash?" Misty queried, and he frowned. "Misty the punch is spiked." Ash told her and she gasped. Misty stood silent for a moment before she spoke. "I think I need some air, could you help me Ash?" She asked and he nodded.  
  
So in with Misty firmly latched onto Ash's arm the two walked outside to get said air. They wandered to a bench on the school lawn, and Misty sat down with Ash and bowed her head. Ash started to wonder if she was ok when she sobbed and started to shiver. She was crying. "Hey Misty are you okay? What's wrong?" Ash asked her, but she didn't answer him. Not knowing what else to do Ash wrapped an arm around her protectively, and then he whispered in her ear. "Please tell me what's wrong Misty." Ash said, and she jumped as his breath tickled her ear. She looked the teen in the eyes, and then she broke down and hugged him. She sobbed into his chest and hugged him so tightly Ash began to fear suffocation. "I wanted everything to be perfect." Misty got out between sobs, "I wanted this to be perfectly romantic, and besides you being late it was. I had to go and get drunk!" After saying this she cried harder, but she stopped when Ash started laughing. "What's so funny?!" She demanded as she looked at him sternly. "Sorry Mist." Ash said as he stopped, "It's just that you aren't drunk, well at least not really drunk. You are just a little inhibited." Misty sighed and bowed her head again.  
  
"It still ruined everything." She said sadly, and Ash caught her chin with his thumb to lift her face gently. "Everything is fine." He said smugly, "I have never seen you look so beautiful, and I got to dance with you plenty." She smiled at him as she still had tears in her eyes, and she nuzzled his hand as she let it go. "Thank you Ash." She said, and she rested her head on his shoulder. Maybe the alchohal wasn't a bad thing, if it meant she could relax around Ash like this. "Do you want me to give you a ride home?" Ash asked her softly, and she shivered as his breath tickled her ear again. "Yes, please." She muttered, and Ash went to get up when he realized she had fallen asleep. "Oh jeez." He muttered, but then he looked at the fallen angel in his arms. "Oh well." Ash stated to himself, "I'll just get a ride with Gary when he leaves. I'm in no hurry." Ash spent the next three hours of the dance alone with his angel before the dance ended and Gary left. "What the hell are you still doing out here?" Gary asked him, and then he noted Misty in Ash's arms. "She had some of the punch." Ash said, and he put a finger to his lips as his mouth indicated for quiet.  
  
Ash then picked Misty up in his arms as he and the others started for the convertible. "I bet it was the chaperons." Gary said bitterly. "What about them?" Ash asked Gary. "Rocket Dress decided to sponsor the dance, as well as chaperone." Gary said, "I'm sorry I should have told you back on the road." Ash thought about this for a second. "Don't worry Gary." Ash said, "It really is funny how things work out." Gary gave Ash an odd look as the group headed to the car, but he said nothing. He knew the effects alcohol could have on two people very well. After a short drive the car pulled up to the Cerulean Gym, and Ash gently woke Misty to escort her inside. "I'm sorry Ash." Misty said as the two stopped at the door, "I wasn't a very fun date, and you went through so much trouble to get me there two." She bowed her head, and she started to go inside when Ash grabbed her arms. She gave a startled little yelp as he brought her into his arms for a gentle kiss, and calmed as she returned it. After a minute the two broke the kiss, and Ash smiled. "Thank you for the best night of my life." Ash said, and Misty smiled as she entered the Gym. Ash happily turned to run down the path and jump into Gary'' convertible. "You get a girl drunk, and the best you can do is a kiss?" Gary asked, and was promptly swatted by Ash, Duplica, and Brock.  
  
As the car pulled away from the Gym Misty leaned against the door and sighed. After a few second she felt eyes on her, and she raised her head to see what was going on. There stood her four sisters all with wide grins on their faces. "Way to go Misty!" They cheered, and Misty's face quickly went redder than her hair. "Shut up you guys!" She said in desperation as she went to bed.  
  
~Fin.  
  
Sorry it took me till Monday to post the next chapter, and I know it's not right since you gave me the thirty reviews on Friday. I will only ask for thirty five before I write the next chapter to apologize. Oh yeah what will happen in the next chapter? Well there is the battle between Misty and Gary, and there is also a case of some photos coming into Misty's possession. Grrr. That Sabrina is sooooooo evil! Well Ja ne!  
  
~Naso 


	9. The Mallet Falls!

Well I couldn't figure out why my fic went so long without getting a single friggen review, until I noticed how far down the list it was. I guess I'm far from the only one to post new text recently! Good to see new work from Dana, and also another author I have taken a peek at recently known as Kawaii AAML Believer! Well I suggest you read their fics. Also I am certain a particular few authors will hate me for getting Gary smacked, but more will probably adore me for it. I'm certain I wrote him fairly in character. Anyway there is this chapter, then two more until this fic is DONE! I have honestly enjoyed being the author of this fanfiction, and it seems a few other people enjoy it two. To address the ONE review I received for posting the last chapter I will say this: I post when I get the reviews, or when I am sick of waiting for them. It is not the least bit of trouble for me to put out for my readers, so long as I am allowed to know they are there. I plan to finish this fic in about a week's time, and I am seriously considering posting a chapter tomorrow for what I consider good reasons. Enjoy the chapter guys!  
  
~Naso  
  
  
  
"I was doing things for the good of others. It was my little bit of happiness."  
  
-Wolfwood/Trigun-  
  
  
  
**Now how's THAT for a quote eh? ^_^ **  
  
Chapter 8- The Mallet Falls!  
  
Misty woke up slowly as she recalled the previous night's antics. She had looked beautiful, everyone had said so. She had danced with Ash, and he was so sweet. Then, then she had been in his arms for hours! To top it all off he had walked her up to the gym, and given her a kiss just like the ones in the movies! She was so happy! Then she fully opened her eyes, and the sunlight hit her like a Mack truck. Ouch, damned alcohol! Well the night had been almost perfect. She slowly rose from the warm comfort of her bed, and got an old orange robe out of the closet. She then slipped into her favorite bunny slippers as she decided to head downstairs.  
  
Daisy hadn't seen Misty for the majority of the dance, and she and the other fabulous sisters had been left out of the loop the previous night as Misty was tired. Misty braced herself for the flood of questions she would face as she neared the bottom of the steps, but everything was quiet. She carefully entered the living room, but still nothing. Finally Misty went for it, and opened the kitchen door. Her three sisters sat around coffee and cappachino respectfully, and pretended she wasn't there. What the hell was wrong with them. "Good morning Misty." Daisy said, "It's about time you got up." Misty sighed as she sat down to begin her interrogation.  
  
"Look guys it was honestly just a little mishap at the dance, and that's why Ash and I were not there for most of it." She said to her sisters, and she noticed the surprised look on their faces. "Did I say something wrong?" Misty asked. "No Misty, that's nice." Lily said happily. "We would love to interrogate you about it two." Violet said continuing the sentence for her sister. "There is only one problem." Daisy added as a final note. Misty erked at her sisters a little more before they gave up with the hinting and decided to let the obvious out into the open. "YOU CAN COME IN NOW GARY!" Violet, Lily, and Daisy said in an annoyed shout.  
  
A second later the other door to the kitchen burst open, as Gary Oak barged in wearing full dress for battle. "Morning Mist! Time for our match!" He crowed as the red head jumped into the air at his arrival. Gary had waited over a week for the match, and that was breaking a record he didn't like to begin with. Misty began to yell at Gary for intruding on her in her robe and slippers, when the young man applied duck tape to her mouth and started shoving her towards the area of the gym with the arena. "Ash suggested that might come in handy." Gary said cheerfully as he went over battle strategy in his head. He knew Misty had her Gyrados now, and the match might be worthwhile now.  
  
Misty still wasn't thinking about the match however. She was wondering how to apply the first blow from her mallet to Ash when she found him later. Then, before she knew it, both trainers were at the gym's battle area. Misty gave Gary a deep scowl, and shrieked as he pulled the duck tape off of her mouth. "No need to wax now huh Misty?" Gary asked her briskly, and this successfully set her from 'kill Ash' to 'murder Gary' mode. "You picked one hell of a way and time to have this match today Gary." Misty told him angrily as she picked up a gym pokeball from the wall, "You are going to regret it, deeply." Gary was going to crack a joke, when he saw Misty also had mallet in hand. Guess it was time for battle. This time Gary would pull his trump card last, and Misty would do the same most likely. "Voltorb go!" Gary yelled as he released the electric ball into the water. As funny as it may have seemed to some, the voltorb floated back to the surface and bobbed comically as it much resembled a bobber.  
  
"I take it you want to get out a fishing line while I use a magicarp?" Misty asked Gary dryly and he shrugged. She sighed and threw the first pokeball. "Go Dewgong!" She cried as she dispatched the evolved seal pokemon into the pool. "There's your new ball dewgong, and you can play with it as hard as you want because it's Gary's." Misty ordered, and dewgong happily replied. Voltorb tried to roll away as dewgong came from below it, but it only spun in the water like a barrel. 'What could Gary be thinking?' Misty wondered as dewgong happily batted voltorb into the air. It certainly was comical. Maybe he was trying to be like Ash?  
  
"Okay dewgong higher this time!" Misty shouted encouragement to the pokemon as dewgong awaited the return of Gary's pokemon from it's trip into the air. "Hang in there voltorb." Gary said as he kept cool. He definitely had some kind of a plan here. Dewgong received no resistance however as it batted the voltorb hard into the air. It hit the ball so hard that it went straight for the ceiling. Dewgong dived under water so it could really pop the ball when it did fall again, but that proved to be a mistake. "Voltorb use harden!" Gary shouted, and voltorb obeyed as it became rock solid. It crashed into the concrete roof without taking any damage, and started it's plummet downward. As it fell dewgong was shooting out of the water horn first to spike it.  
  
It wasn't a pretty collision. Voltorb hit dewgong like a ton of bricks, and this allowed it to plow right through dewgongs attack driving it into the bottom of the pool after impact. The ensuing water spout was like a depth charge, and when it was over dewgong surfaced ko'd! Both trainers recalled their pokemon, and Gary gave his voltorb proper praise as he returned it. Misty frowned when she realized she had walked into that one. "Very good tactic Gary." She said humbly, but now things will get a LOT harder. Misty readied another pokeball, but changed her mind as she gave a small tap to her robe. There was a squeak and a chirp before a small yellow head popped out to address it's owner with a 'Pichu?'.  
  
"Hi, are you ready to fight the mean man I told you about?" Misty asked as Poppy vigorously shook her head 'yes', "Poppy GO!"  
  
**Yes folks, Poppy is going to kick arse now. Oh wait is she? Doh!**  
  
Poppy hopped from the chest of Misty's robe onto the small platform provided in the gym's pool and eagerly awaited Gary's pokemon as electric sparks flew from her cheeks. All she received was a sweatdrop as Gary was now on the ground laughing like a maniac. Poppy chirped indignantly and looked to Misty who looked the other way bemusedly. Knowing full well her trainer wasn't really distracted, Poppy got the idea, as she proceeded to give Gary a nice thundershock. Gary instantly sat bolt upright and stared at Poppy. "You got her from Ash didn't you?" Gary asked Misty, and the red head laughed. "That no good little jerk told me there were only two!" Gary cried out in injustice, and as he began a rant Poppy looked to Misty curiously. 'Pichu?' Poppy asked cutely and Misty smiled.  
  
"Never mind the psychotic Poppy that is only a friend of daddy's." Misty said happily. Poppy sighed and waited for her fight. After a while Gary did manage to compose himself enough to continue. When he had calmed down he pulled out another pokeball. "Machoke go!" Gary shouted as the big fighting type was released. It actually was a decent choice. It was big, and it could swim decent. Hopefully that would be enough to stomp Poppy. Figuratively of course. Gary wasn't THAT mean. Then again Poppy was most likely just too cute. "Okay Poppy you know what to do." Misty said, and the pichu held it's nose as it took a plunge into the pool. Gary watched it go slightly bemused.  
  
"Misty WHAT are you doing?" Gary asked her. "Well there ARE air hoses down there Gary." Misty said, "Unless you want Poppy to get Machoke from below I suggest you have it follow her." Gary groaned as he cursed to himself. "Fine! Machoke go get the little runt, but do it before she can shock you too bad!" Gary advised his pokemon as it dove into the water after Poppy. Misty allowed herself a confident little smile. Poppy had one advantage in the water despite her electric attacks.  
  
Machoke was starting to realize the advantage as he looked for the little mouse. The thing was so SMALL it couldn't see it in the water! Machoke swam around the pool for a bit as it looked out for the little mouse. Man there was nothing doing! Where was the pip-squeak?!  
  
**That phrase fits Poppy well I think.**  
  
Knowing it couldn't go up for air, machoke looked for a suitable air supply from one of the pipes. It quickly found a decent sized pipe, and it pried the lid off to get at the air. It got more than it expected however as it opened the lid to the pipe. 'Pichu!' Poppy greeted machoke with cheer, and a great big thunderbolt. Needless to say the big guy had been had. A moment later Gary was shocked when machoke floated to the surface soon after unconscious. "How in the world?" Gary asked as he saw Poppy spring out of the water onto the ledge. "Honestly Gary could YOU find anything this small in a pool?" Misty asked him teasingly, "Believe me, I found that one out a while ago!"  
  
Gary sighed as he recalled his machoke, but he couldn't complain. The match would be settled between the two trump cards, and that was always more fun. "Did you have fun sweetie?" Misty asked Poppy as the mouse hopped up in down as it occasionally flashed the peace sign. Must have picked it up from a certain bad influence trainer. "Okay dear you need to come back now." Misty said, but Poppy only looked upset. That wasn't good. "Poppy, you need to come back now!" Misty said with more urgency as Gary readied his next pokemon. The little one only ignored her as it turned it's head away. Poppy wanted to fight Gary's stupid bird. After all, she was a better choice against a bird ne? "Poppy please come back right now!" Misty cried before she turned to Gary, "Gary please stop!" Gary looked at Misty not understanding as he threw out the pokeball containing Zaps.  
  
Poppy took that as a sign to go, and she leaped at zapdos readying a thundershock. 'Oh shit!' Gary thought as he noticed his error. "Zapdos fetch attack now!" Gary shouted to the legendary bird. Misty didn't know what to think, but in an instant the fight was over. Zapdos flew gently back to Gary after the attack. It's work was done until the next order was given, and it was content. It gently deposited the pichu it had fetched by the scruff of it's neck into Gary's hand as the trainer stroked it's beak with his other. The bird loved it when it's beak got petted.  
  
Gary set Poppy down on the ground, and the indignant mouse scampered around the pool to Misty, who was clutching her chest from the near heart attack she had about occur. Poppy leaped into her arms and gave her a happy smile, but Misty quickly quieted it when Poppy was again picked up by the scruff of her neck. "Don't try to butter me up!" Misty warned the pichu, "You and I both now what you did. We will talk on this later." Poppy gulped as a lump formed in her throat, and as she was put down she went to hide the mallet used for daddy. Just in case mom was really upset this time.  
  
Gary laughed at Misty as she refocused on the young man. "Like mother and daughter." He quipped comically, and Misty frowned. "Don't say that just because we both kick your butt Gary." Misty warned, and he shrugged as he ignored the taunt. "Well Misty let's finish this!" Gary said, and at the raise in his voice zapdos picked up it's cue to go back into flight. "All right I can handle that." Misty said, "Hades go!" Gary cringed as the gyrados appeared before him. It was huge, red, and it looks matched it's name as it was now one hundred percent into a fighting mood. This was the guy who talked trash to nice girl. No one talked trash to nice girl, not even Hades.  
  
Zapdos had a beloved owner, and Hades felt it couldn't EVER let Misty down for taking him. The two pokemon eyed each other, and you could literally feel the energy the two pokemon were exchanging. This was the real fight!  
  
"I hope you trained that thing well Misty." Gary said, "I want a real good fight." Misty only smiled as she narrowed her eyes. "You're getting one Oak." She said vehemently.  
  
~Fin.  
  
Well there is another six page look at the future of pokemon! Two chapters left, but what does that mean? It means a lot of the plot is going to occur at once! I won't tell you the secrets though! I hope you can't wait for the next two chapter, and try to review people!  
  
~Naso 


	10. Battle With Two Losers

Hello everyone! I'm afraid to say I had to take a short break from writing. It doesn't seem I was missed much however. From the evidence before me on my computer I have gathered two conceptions about this fic. The first is that there are a few authors (About four I'm thinking.) who would prefer to never see a single thing printed from me even if it was a fantastic story that they would enjoy. That being the case I have decided that it is prudent to finish this fic, and stop being a bother to the Pokemon section of fanfiction.net as I cannot seem to do any good. The other thing I have noticed is that I shouldn't ask for reviews if I want to post regularly. Due to the fact there have been quiet a good number of readers who have said that they enjoy this fic a good deal, and that I am an extreamly talented author, have convinced me to finish the fic first. I am sorry I couldn't have made a different impression upon all of, and I won't write anymore pokemon fics until I am no longer despised. Enjoy the final two chapters all you guys.  
  
~Naso  
  
  
  
"All boys have the right to dream."  
  
-Opening Narrative/Outlaw Star-  
  
  
  
Chapter 9- Battle With Two Losers  
  
As Misty and Gary each waited for the other to issue a command, Hades made it a point to try and stare down Gary's zapdos. Misty made the descision to start first after she came up with a basic strategy. "Hades I want you to use dragon rage right now!" Misty commanded, and Hades quickly responded by sending It's typhoon like attack straight at zapdos. "Zapdos use your agility quickly!" Gary shouted as he saw the iminant doom headed in his pokemon's direction. Zapdos darted out of the line of fire in a blur of motion, but in the movement the pokemon was thrown off balance in the air.  
  
"Hades don't allow zapdos to attack use bodyslam!" Misty ordered next. The red gyrados lunged at zapdos and tried to swat the large bird out of the air, but it once again missed the target as zapdos fell out of the way of the larger pokemon. "Zapdos use a thunder attack." Gary instructed the bird pokemon, and zapdos followed up with it's attack as the gyrados was landing back in the water. Hades took the full force of the attack, but it still managed to stand strong after the blow. "Gyrados dive low and harden." Misty said as she realized they were now on the defensive.  
  
"No way THAT will protect it." Gary said, "Zapdos thunder attack gyrados into next week." The bird shocked the full pool with it's next attack, but Hades did not surface.  
  
"Shock it again zapdos!" Gary ordered, "If you keep it up the gyrados will have to surface." The bird shocked the pool with another attack, and when no results were apparent it resumed the attack. Misty sat and waited as zapdos keyed off it's attack yet another time, and she prayed the strategy could hold water.  
  
**I know, I know, bad pun right? I love em' so much though.**  
  
Zapdos shocked the pool with even another thunder before it stopped again. The bird was out of power, and it panted with exaustion from it's efforts. "I can't believe this." Gary complained, "Misty you can't win by just playing defense." Misty laughed at Gary before she honered him with a reply. "I just did Oak. Hades use wrap now!" Misty ordered and Gary tried to warn his tired bird pokemon as the large red gyrados bolted from it's watery cover. The bird tried to dodge the attack, but in it's tired state it could not evade the fast strike of the gyrados. Gyrados did receive a slight shock as it wound up the bird, but as it crunched the electrical pokemon in it's grasp the bird was obviously in more pain.  
  
Then came the clincher. Gyrados fell into the pool and immediately lept out onto the platform nearby Misty as the electric bird reacted to hitting the water. Zapdos cried out and pain and thrashed helplessly as it's own body shocked it and kept it from escaping. Gary called out for it in no avail, and after the slightest hesitation he recalled the poor bird. "I'm sorry for overworking you zapdos." Gary apologized to the pokemon as it was now encased in it's ball.  
  
"You did good Misty. You used the water perfectly." Gary admitted to her with a nod of approval, "I can see why you are a gym leader." Misty smiled at Gary warmly, and then something went through his head. "Hey how did Ash ever beat you?" Gary asked curiously, and Misty laughed at him. "Ash never did beat me. I gave him a badge because he proved his skills to me." Misty said happilly, and Gary smirked with bittersweet satisfaction. "I guess I have one more thing I can grill Ash on now at the very least." Gary said, and having lost his match he now left the arena to get his pokemon cared for.  
  
Misty herself remembered she still had not had her breakfast, but before she could even enjoy that she would most likely have to tell her sisters all about the previous evening. Then again, the FIRST thing she needed to do was deal with a certain miss Poppy M. Squirt!  
  
**My cousin has a tiny lil' beagle pup she calls Polly M. Squirt, and I wrote this upon her request when she noticed Poppy was much like Polly. Eeash!**  
  
"Ohhhh Poppy. Where are you darling?" Misty called across the gym, and she made sure that she put as much maniac glee as she could into her voice. In Misty's room Poppy sat on a box she had just hidden Misty's trusty mallet in. The pokemon chirped nervously as she heard Misty call her, and decided to go face her execution. She scampered out of the room to find her master. Both trainer and pokemon were going to get into trouble today, but at least Poppy could see it coming. As Poppy faced her trainer, Ash Ketchum eagerly waited with Proffesor Oak for Gary to come home and tell them how he had done against Misty. Actually they were watching college football, but that wasn't the point, was it?  
  
Gary didn't wind up getting back to the lab to meet Ash and his grandfather until the game was nearly over. As he walked in the door he noted Ash had his face stuffed with nachos, and that bits and pieces of other foods were still stuck to his mouth from earlier. "Ash can't you ever use any manners?" Gary asked as he frowned and turned his head away, "You're really disgusting sometimes." Ash started to get upset when Gary insulted him, but then he realised something. "You lost didn't you?!" Ash asked as a smile suddenly broke out across his face. Gary was surprised by Ash's comeback, but he only let it show for a second. Then he decided it was time to ignore Ash. "Grandpa is there any food left that Ketchup didn't eat?" Gary asked as he ignored Ash and went into the kitchen.  
  
"I believe there is some potatoe salad and some hot dogs." Proffesor Oak said as he temporarilly let his eyes stray from the post-game show, "So just how did you do Gary?" Ash looked at the proffesor and developed a blank stare. **You all know the clueless look of Ash's. Hell, I know it, and I barely watch the show.** "Proffesor didn't you say that there weren't anymore hot dogs?" Ash questioned, and Gary laughed. "Maybe he wanted some left for me when I got home Ash!" the young man said, "Speaking of witch, didn't you say there were only two babies in your pikachu's litter?" Ash contiued his blank stare TM. "Why would Proffesor Oak save you a hot dog when I was here?" Ash asked, and Gary stormed out of the kitchen and into Ash's face. "Can you forget about food for a second you nimrod?!" Gary shouted, "You told me there were two babies remember?" Ash managed to focus a little and remember briefly the lie he had fabricated when Gary had asked if Ash was going to let him have one of the babies.  
  
"Eerrrr… Yeah I said that." Ash said, "So what's that have to do with your match with Misty." Gary sighed and backed off a little bit from Ash. "Oh my machoke just met the third baby that's all." Gary said angrilly, "It was an unpleasant SHOCK, to learn there were three babies. It was an even worse SHOCK to find out you lied to me!" Ash sweatdropped and tried to apologize. "I'm sorry Gary. It's not that you aren't a good trainer, but I was just looking for a good mother since Poppy was a girl." Ash said before he stopped to scratch his head, "Wait a minute…" Gary looked at Ash as the the young man suddenlly pondered something. "What is it Ash?" Gary asked the other young man. "How did you say you found out about Poppy?" Ash asked. Gary then smiled as he got an idea. "I said I found out when she beat my machoke in Misty and mine's MATCH." Gary said emphasizing the word match.  
  
**Yes, I like my puns too much. Yes, Gary is evil.**  
  
"I have to go." Ash said, and then he abruptly went to the door to get his shoes and leave. Gary didn't bother to stop Ash. He knew exactly where the young man was headed. "Gary what was that about?" Proffesor Oak asked his grandson. Gary only smiled as he watched Ash cross the window as he passed the front of the house. "Remember when Ash made the descision not to let pikachu's children fight anymore?" Gary asked his grandfather, and the old proffesor thought out loud as he considered this. "Yes he was saying something about that to me during halftime, but isn't Poppy one of pikachu's babi-… oh dear. Gary you didn't do that purposely did you?" Proffesor Oak said. "No, of course I didn't." Gary said, and he smiled a little as he went back into the kitchen.  
  
"Ok, so that's when I went inside." Misty said as she wrapped up her story to her sisters at the Cerulean Gym. She was dressed now in a yellow sun dress, **Eva fans laugh now, or forever hold your peace.** and she had her hands wrapped around a cup of steaming coffee. "Come on Misty, you didn't tell us what the kiss was like." Daisy said as she teased her sister. Misty blushed and covered her cheeks with her hands in embarassment. "That isn't your business!" Misty shouted, and her sisters laughed. "Come on Misty it was you first kiss. Don't you want to tell your sisters about it?" Lily teased. Misty was quickly getting angry from her sister's teasing, and she clenched her teeth as she answered her sister. "Lily that WAS NOT my first kiss, and NO I do not want to share it with my sisters, and NO it doesn't matter how fabulous your advise is."  
  
"Well I didn't say anything about advise, but I KNOW you haven't kissed anyone else." Lily said as she eyed her sister mischiefiusly. Misty suddenly looked surprised at what Lily was hinting. "What do you mean by that?" Misty asked, and her sisters all exchanged a knowing glance before Lily pulled Misty's diary from her lap. "YOU READ MY DIARY?!!" Misty shouted as she officially blew her top.  
  
**Pardon me for a second folks as I get out my gauss rifle and put down the hentais that suddenlly popped up! BLAM! BLAM!........ BLAM! BLAM!....... BLAM!...... Damnit die, DIE! These guys are more resiliant than the aliens on Chamberts Moon!**  
  
Misty's tirade was cut short however as the doorbell rang suddenlly. "I'll get it!" Lily said happilly as she jumped up to get the door. Daisy also rose to help Lily. "Heh, let me help you with that!" Daisy said as she sweatdropped when Misty gave her a deathglare. Violet also rose. "Hey it might be the cute new mail guy!" She said legitimately happy. The other sisters face-faulted at this. "I'LL get it." Misty said as she rubbed her forehead. She gave her sisters another deathglare as she walked from the kitchen on her way to answer the front door. She made her way through the gym, and Poppy watched her go as she scatched away at the gym floor with a soapy toothbrush. Misty opened the front door a few seconds later to see a very upset Ash at her door. "Umm, hello Ash." Misty said as she noticed his apparent anger. "Misty didn't you say we were going to decide together how Poppy was going to be raised?" Ash asked her impatiently as he stepped past her into the gym.  
  
"Well hello to you to." Misty said, "Ash please keep your voice down my head hurts." Ash just looked at her in shock. He looked as if she had asked him to castrate himself at her feet. "No I will not be queit!" Ash shouted as he raised his arms over his head and wailed. Misty cringed as her head rang from his voice. "You never told me you were going to have Poppy fight in GYM MATCHES!" Ash continued as his anger failed to subside. At this point Misty was fed up with him. Ash had come over here only to freak out at her when he knew she wasn't feeling well. "Well you never said that you DIDN'T want her to fight!" Misty said, and she emphasized her point by poking her finger into his chest at the word 'didn't'. "I shouldn't have to!" Ash countered as he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. Her face was right in front of his as he continued his rant. "Misty her mother just died! How can you make her fight! Didn't you think?" Ash demanded, and Misty tried to pull away from him. "Ash let go jerk, you're hurting me." Misty said as she couldn't get free. Ash let go almost as if on reflex and Misty stepped away from him. "I want you to leave right now." Misty said, and she turned away from Ash. "Misty I'm not done yet. You didn't even explain yourself." Ash said, and Misty turned back to him as she still held her arm that he had gripped so tightly a moment before.  
  
She had tears in both of her aqua blue eyes, and she looked like she was about to scream at him in desperation. "I want you to leave and never come back you insensitive jerk!" she half shouted at him, "You're the one who didn't think. You're the one who came here just to freak out over something you never even talked about! Get out of here, and I mean NOW!" Ash's mood suddenlly changed when he saw Misty's tears. What she said was true as well. "Misty I'm sorry." Ash said, and he tried to apologize further but she cut him off by yelling at him. "Ash leave right now!" Misty shouted as loudly as she could, "Leave and don't come back I don't want to see you anymore!" Ash took a look past Misty to where Poppy was, and in his own sorrow he turned and left.  
  
As the young man fled the house and left quickly with his pidgeot he was watched by a long raven hared girl floating above the gym. Sabrina frowned as she reached into her coat and pulled the pictures of herself and Ash out. "I didn't think that I would need to use these so quickly." She stated as she considered her options, "Baka Ash, how am I supposed to manage things if you screw up this big after you first date?" Sabrina then realised that things were not completely going to plan. "Who can help with the Ash angle of this equation?" she asked herself as she contemplated her schemes.  
  
~Fin.  
  
Okkkaaayyy… this is most likely getting confusing for all of you, and it sure doesn't seem like it will end after another chapter. I ensure you all, I have the next chapter started already and it is the final one. I may be tempted to do a little follow up story however as a teaser for things to come however. I hope you all are enjoying this chapter. How soon should I post the next and final one? Man, I wish I could get more stuff posted. Unfortunately, I am focusing very hard on my studies and I don't have much time to POST even if I am writing. Fortunately, my grades have improved to the point I should soon be able to post more for you all. When I announce my full return it will be with an eight part saga about my crew of Msts, the End of Episode, fixes to all my other stories, and also two other fan-fics I refuse to tease you about at present. Wait patiently any fans I may have, and you will be rewarded. Sorry for being so morbid before the story, but I got seriously harrassed the other day. **Not by Arrow, don't worry Rinna I have behaved to an extent.** Next chapter expect to see a few suprises, and some stuff you all have expected most likely. Well, that's all for now.  
  
~Naso 


	11. Love Hotline?

Hello again everyone! This is the last chapter to Pokemon High, and boy will it be a lulu! I will remind you all of two things before I begin. The first is that I am having a poll to see which of the many story ideas I should write from next. The choices of series will be listed at the end of the chapter, so please send me an e-mail to vote. The second important notice is that I have never said this would be an AAML fic. I merely said it was a serious take on twerpshipping. Now, I'm not saying it IS NOT an AAML, but you never know.  
  
~Naso  
  
  
  
"ORO?!"  
  
-Kenshin/Rurouni Kenshin-  
  
  
  
**When you are in need of a simple quote, Kenshin is always an easy reference.**  
  
Chapter 10- Psychic Love Hotline!  
  
As Sabrina lay on the purple satin sheets of her bed, she pondered just how she could handle the latest development between Ash and Misty. Ash had been out of line with Misty, and Misty had hurt Ash. She had counted on Ash screwing up, but not Misty. Now she needed someone to work on Ash while she handled Misty! She turned over towards her dresser, and her dark eyebrows suddenly rose into her hairline.  
  
On her dresser was the cordless phone she kept in her room, and she knew whom she could get to help her. It would take a little persuasion however. She reached over and picked up the receiver, and then she dialed the number she had gotten from Graham at the dance the night before. After the fourth ring the phone was answered by what sounded like an older teen.  
  
"Hello, this is Sabrina. Is Graham home at the moment?" She asked with as much cheer as she could muster. The man on the other end of the line didn't seem to catch it however. "Yes he is, just one second please." The man said before he set the phone down. "Hey idiot you got a phone call!" Sabrina heard the man shout from the background, "Which one? The blue hared one, who else?"  
  
Sabrina laughed slightly to herself before the phone was picked back up a minute later. "Hello, Sabrina?" Graham asked as he came onto the line. "Yes Graham it's me." Sabrina said as she allowed herself to continue smiling somewhat, "I was wondering if you would like to help me with a little project of mine?"  
  
**Yes, she is soooo evil isn't she? Hehehehehehe. Man I'm good. :P**  
  
Ash sat at the dinner table, and he slowly picked at his dinner with his fork. He had his head bent down on the table as he worked at piling his peas into a little mountain on his mashed potatoes. He continued this little game until a minute later the peas became too unstable and rolled off his plate onto the dinner table.  
  
"Ash what's wrong with you tonight?" Delia asked her son, "You came home in such a bad mood last night, and you've been in a funk all day."  
  
**Yes, Delia used the word 'funk'!**  
  
Ash sat up to regard his mother, and he sighed, as he really didn't want to tell her what had happened at Misty's home. "I'm just not feeling well Mom." Ash said, and he realized the implications of what he said a little too late. "Oh no! Ash I'd better take your temperture, and you get up to bed while I get you some medicine!" Delia spouted as she rose to start caring for her son.  
  
"No Mom I'm not sick." Ash quickly stated so as to stop his mother from worrying, "I just had a fight with, a friend today that's all." Delia stopped her mothering when she heard his explanation, but then she suddenly began to smile. "Uh, Mom what's wrong now?" Ash asked, and he soon found himself in a bone-crunching hug from his mother.  
  
"Oh my baby's already had his first fight with his girlfriend." Delia wailed as she held Ash even closer. Ash groaned and tried to squirm away from his mother. That wasn't happening, so he then decided to argue. "Come on Mom, I don't want to talk about that right now." Ash said as he continued to try and fight off his mother.  
  
"Ash you shouldn't hold a grudge. You should make up with Misty." Delia said as she released her son. Delia made sure to look into her son's eyes as she continued. "I know you care about Misty Ash, and it's really not good to try and be upset with her. For one, I know you can't pull it off. For two, life is too short to be spent arguing with the ones you care about." Delia said as Ash avoided her eyes, "Besides, how will I ever get Grandchildren if you two don't make up?"  
  
Ash's face turned beat red when Delia said that. "M-mom! Cut that out!" Ash stammered as he rose to his feet, "I'm going to go up to my room now ok?" Delia only smiled. "Okay son, but try to think about what I said all right?" Ash didn't answer her at first, but Delia eventually got her response. "Sure Mom." He said absently as he climbed the stairs, "I promise I will."  
  
Ash headed to his room, and he sat on his bed as two of the triplets played on the floor. This didn't help his train of thought much, and he ended up leaving the room after about a half an hour to take a walk. Ash went to put on his trainers' jacket as he reached the door, but then he remembered Misty had it. "Just wonderful." Ash muttered to himself.  
  
Putting on his shoes, the young man then started to reach for the doorknob. He was pre-empted however, when the doorbell rang, as his hand was a few inches from the knob. Ash decided to greet the person at the door, and when he opened it he was surprised to see a boy with blue hair whom he had never met before.  
  
Then again he may have met the guy on his pokemon journey. "Hello." Ash said as he tried to remember if he should know the person or not, "What brings you here?" The young man chuckled. "Hi, I'm Graham. I'm a friend of Sabrina, and she asked me to talk with you." Graham said as he introduced himself.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you Graham." Ash said, "If you want to talk I was just going for a walk. That okay with you?" Graham smirked at the question. "Sure! This way you can give me a tour of where the famous Ash Ketchum grew up!" Graham said as Ash blushed slightly. "I'm not that famous." Ash said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Anyway let's go then."  
  
While the two boys were starting their walk, someone was also visiting Misty at the Cerulean Gym. Misty and Sabrina sat at the pool and watched the water pokemon swim about, and they both were pleasantly surprised when gyrados came over to greet Sabrina. "It must sense how nice you are." Misty said as Sabrina laid a hand gently against gyrados' head, "Hades normally ignores or attacks strangers. Well he ignores my sisters two, but I think he is just trying to avoid being labeled kawaii."  
  
**Suuurrreeee Misty, you got Sabrina pegged.**  
  
Sabrina continued to rub gyrados down gently as she spoke to Misty.  
  
**Author pulls gauss rifle back out. Didn't I nail all the hentai freaks last time?! Die scum! BLAM!BLAM! BLAM!BLAM! At least there's less this time.**  
  
"I've heard things aren't friendly on the Ash front." Sabrina said casually as gyrados started to sigh contentedly. Misty considered momentarily how Sabrina had known this, but she eventually decided it didn't matter. "Sabrina, can I ask you something?" Misty asked as she clasped her hands together in her lap. Sabrina merely nodded, and Misty couldn't help but start to wring her hands nervously as she started to explain the situation.  
  
"The problem with Ash is that when pikachu died, he decided not to let the babies battle. He didn't tell me that applied to Poppy though." Misty said and she started to realize just what Ash had meant earlier. She really shouldn't have needed to be told to know better. Sabrina almost laughed at Misty, and the red head frowned at her response.  
  
"I don't suppose you could have just played it cool with that temper of yours when he barged in either?" Sabrina queried, and Misty blushed a little out of embarrassment. Sabrina took Misty's hands as the young girl was starting to wring them even harder, and she smiled at her. "You know you two both act that way because you care?" Sabrina asked Misty.  
  
Misty drew in her lower lip and pouted. "I don't anymore that's for sure." She said defiantly as she tried to look away from Sabrina. Sabrina laughed at Misty, and Misty immediately returned her gaze to the dark hared teen in the form of a glare. "Just what do you think is so funny?" Misty asked Sabrina angrily.  
  
Without saying anything Sabrina pulled some pictures from one of her inside pockets, and Misty was presented with an image of Sabrina and Ash snuggled up together on a couch. What's worse was the fact that both were in their underwear. "Still don't care?" Sabrina asked Misty as she smirked in victory.  
  
**Here comes the plot twist!**  
  
Misty drew back from Sabrina as she put her hands to her mouth. "When, how did that happen?!" Misty asked in horror as she continued to look at the photos. Sabrina stopped smirking as she drew a hand up, and the pictures burst into flames. "Actually it didn't happen." Sabrina said as she regained her pleasant smile, "Ash didn't know the difference between pucker and wine coolers, and I got some nice snap shots out of the deal. Nothing happened however."  
  
Misty was still shocked and confused, but she did still hear what Sabrina had said. "But why did you do that?" Misty asked as she tried to make sense of Sabrina's actions, "Why would you WANT to do that?" The dark hared girl turned away from Misty before she spoke again.  
  
"I don't know, but why would YOU is what I'm wondering." Sabrina said calmly, "Ash is slow, headstrong, and so much like you it must make you sick. Also, he is the only one who can seem to hurt you with what he says, but I suspect that is because he is the only one that matters to you."  
  
Misty smiled as she started to think back on some of the things she and Ash had put each other through. It might be Sabrina was right. "Why should I try to make up with him if he hurts me so much?" Misty asked as she started to cave. From her generally concerned expression, to the way she was starting to shiver, were both signs of her anxiety.  
  
"I didn't say you should." Sabrina said as she turned back around to address Misty, "You should trust the psychic on this though: You won't find anyone you'll love more." Misty smiled and her cheeks became tinted in a deep blush. "I don't know how he feels though." She said as she put her palms to her cheeks to mask the blush.  
  
"Oh, I assume we'll find that out soon enough." Sabrina said, and she winked at Misty. "So what DO I do then?" Misty asked curiously. "I suggest," Sabrina started absently, "That you dress up for when Ash gets here. We wouldn't want him to make up his mind, and then see you in nothing but your bathing suit."  
  
Misty blushed even deeper as she recalled something. "Actually, Ash really likes this bathing suit." Misty said, and Sabrina raised an eyebrow at the remark. "Oh does he now?" She said as she teased her friend, "Is it because the orange accents your top?" Misty shrieked at her for that. "That isn't why Sabrina!" She exclaimed. Sabrina only looked at her curiously. "He bought you and orange and black swimsuit, and he didn't think about your orange hair?" Sabrina asked.  
  
Misty's even DEEPER blush explained her thoughts a second later. "Oh you thought I meant THAT top!" Sabrina exclaimed, "I'm sorry Misty. I didn't realize you were so perverted." Misty glared at Sabrina, but the psychic pretended not to notice.  
  
"Sabrina why did you do this though?" Misty asked the other girl. Sabrina only smiled a little. "It didn't take a psychic to know the two of you would need help in the future!" Sabrina teased. She shrieked when Misty pushed her into the pool however. Unlike Misty Sabrina was in her street cloths.  
  
**So, did Sabrina's scheme shock any of you? ^_^**  
  
Graham meanwhile had been trying to talk his way through Ash's thick skull. He hadn't planned on using the photocopies Sabrina had given him, because he believed he could talk some sense into Ash. As both teens were starting to lose their patience however, Graham decided to use the secret weapon.  
  
"Ash do you remember the time these pictures were taken?" Graham asked as he presented Ash with the photos. Ash's face grew panicked as he took a first look, and he nervously checked for Misty to be around somewhere. When he didn't see her he turned back to Graham. "Sorry that's habit." Ash explained, "When did this happen?! How did you get them?" Graham laughed as Ash was slowly starting to panic.  
  
"It's okay Ash. Nothing really happened to the both of you, but Sabrina wanted to get a point across to you and Misty." Graham said as he tried to calm the other teen down, "She wanted you and Misty to understand just how special what the two of you have is. Before now you probably didn't know, and the fight you got into with her was good proof of that."  
  
Ash looked over at Graham skeptically, and he still had questions. "Nothing happened at all?" Ash asked. "No Ash, Sabrina doesn't think you're half the catch that Misty does. However, at the point you two are at now, something like this would have ended you two." Graham explained to the worried trainer, "I could go on to explain it, but I know what you were thinking when you saw those pictures. You thought: Oh shit! It's over. I no longer have a chance with Misty. Am I right?"  
  
Ash nodded as he realized what Graham was implying. "You should make sure she knows you feel like you do about her." Graham said, "Sabrina and I were here to show you both the way THIS time, but you have to realize there won't be a second chance next time you screw up." Ash stared at Graham for a moment, and then he realized something else as well. "You mean Sabrina's talked to Misty?" Ash asked and Graham nodded.  
  
"If I were you I'd strike while the iron's hot young man." Graham said. Ash smiled and started to run back to his house for his pokeballs. "If I were YOU," Ash called over his shoulder, "I'd quit talking like my mother!" As Ash turned his head back away from Graham he missed the face-fault that occurred.  
  
~ In that evening Ash and Misty both realized (With a little help.) that fighting with the one you love is pointless, and that it only hurts both parties in the quarrel. When Ash reached Cerulean City that night Misty was waiting for him. Ash never even noticed Sabrina exit still sopping wet, and he managed to earn a kiss from his true love for the second time in a weekend. While it would be a lie to say Ash and Misty never fought with each other after that night, they still managed to stay together for a long, long time. Just how long is that? Oh I don't know.~  
  
In the living room of her house Misty flipped through to the last page of her scrapbook, and her young daughter smiled as she gazed up at her mother. "Mom, why were there fireman at the wedding?" Her daughter, Sakura, asked as she toyed with her boyishly short red hair. Misty only smiled as she recalled it. "Well daddy thought it would be nice to have his charizard back for the wedding." Misty explained to the six-year-old.  
  
Sakura giggled at what her mommy had said. "I bet you argued with him about it!" She teased. "Well we argued for a bit beforehand." Misty explained, "But I don't think we argued even once on our wedding." Sakura looked at her mother in shock, but her next question was cut short as the front door opened. "It's daddy!" Sakura shouted as she leapt off her mother's lap and ran to greet the man at the door. He was taller than Misty, he had short black hair, and over his work cloths he still wore his league jacket. The jacket had obviously had a few adjustments made over the years, and a small imprint of 'Rocket Dress' was visible on the collar.  
  
Sakura jumped up into her dad's arms as he clamored on about her day. "Mommy said you didn't argue once during the entire day you got married!" Sakura said, "That's not true is it daddy?" Ash smiled to himself as he started to shake his head. "Well that night there was a conversation abou- " Ash began, but Misty cut him off. "Ash she's only six!" Misty suddenly spouted, and her husband blushed.  
  
"Oops, sorry Sakura you can't hear about THAT argument." Ash explained as Misty gave him a dirty look. She was smiling despite the look though, so it lost it's meaning to Ash. "You two are so impossible." Misty said as she walked over to embrace her husband and daughter in a tight hug.  
  
Misty sent Sakura to wash up for dinner a minute later, and Ash smiled as he embraced her once again. "You know I don't think we ever resolved that argument." Ash said as he kissed Misty's ear from behind. "Yes we did." Misty explained as she smirked at her husband's antics, "I got to be on top."  
  
~Fin.  
  
Okay now was that a good ending? Consequently I don't have to worry about any kids reading that, because to them it's an inside joke. My, wasn't this a dirty little chapter, and I think I managed not to WAFF to many of you out. I was a little more careful about how I went through the events of the chapter, so hopefully this was really enjoyable for my readers. Not too many spelling mistakes either I hope? I hope you all give me feedback on what you think. I wrote this story as a dare mostly, but all the feedback I received made me really stop and realize just how big a part pokemon is to fanfiction.net! Anyway I promised to list the different fics I was currently thinking about writing next, so here they are for your voting pleasure!  
  
Hokouden: Zero Stance/Street Fighter Alpha- A fic about Sakura's ongoing training in Hokouden and a hidden technique that is derived from Ryu's observation. Possibly a Ryu/Sakura fic.  
  
Ship Rebuilt/Outlaw Star- Hamnio is revived after her defeat in space, and she spends years regaining the trust of the pirate emperor for Hazanko's treachery. The McDougels are hired to help her in her last job to regain her position in the pirate guild: Destroy the outlaw star and it's ENTIRE crew.  
  
The Fifth Level/Dragonballz- Bulma and Marron visit Trunks in the future with supplies needed by the people, and they get to meet Trunk's son. Say hello to Gomen Marron! That's right, for once it is the Son naming system being made fun of not the Briefs!  
  
Angel's Comet/Escaflowne- Can the magic of Vahn's wings bring Vahn to earth now that he is free of his duties as king? Even bigger a question: Can he find Hitomi without getting put in an asylum?  
  
Pokemon High 2/Pokemon- Will Sakura really leave her home and her breeder responsibilities to start her own pokemon journey. Maybe, and then again, maybe not!  
  
The Gundam Peacecraft/Gundam Wing- Dorothy gets injured by terrorists from her colony, but when Quatre and the other pilots rescue her, they learn that there is more to the terrorists than they think.  
  
Allergic Reaction/Ranma ½- Ukyo finds out she has an allergic reaction to one of the latest ingredients in her food. Ryoga is the one responsible for the accident, and when he makes it up to her by escorting her to the hospital there is trouble. What happened to Ukyo where she would need an escort though?  
  
Moon Baby/Zoids- New Zoids aren't the only thing found on the moon, and the Blitz team isn't the only one there to discover them either. Wait, why the hell is Bit on the moon let alone the Blitz team?  
  
Long Katana/Rurouni Kenshin- Kenshin is approached by two people about his sword! The first is the love of his life, and the second is a man running from the Masamune!  
  
I have many insane plot ideas, but believe me they aren't any worse than this one I swear. They are only a little more far-fetched'! Okay that's a bad pun I know, but I just love the things. Hope you all give me good feedback on this, and I hope you all vote on the next story I should start. It has been a pleasure entertaining you all.  
  
~Naso 


End file.
